Room With A View
by Lilylulu
Summary: Post finale story with all characters.  See where life has taken our beloved CRU students almost a year and a half after the finale ends.
1. Chapter 1

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Rusty yelled over the loud voices.

The bus suddenly became very quiet.

"Thank you. Now," he said taking a deep breath. "This is my last spring break and this year I'm going to do it right. The first year I got sunburned and went home early, the second was all about the KT and Omega Chi plan, last year I was too stressed on getting the house back in order I didn't allow myself to have any fun. But this year, this year is different. This year I'm going to get it right. And I hope all my brothers are with me!"

"YEAH!" yelled all the brothers as they threw their hands in the air.

"Good, then I say to you bus driver," he said as he turned to the driver. "Off to Myrtle Beach we go!"

The old Kappa Tau school bus sputtered a few anxious times but eventually started and they were off.

"I can't believe you made me go on this bus with you," said Ashleigh as Rusty sat down in the seat next to her. "I feel like a chaperone to some of your pledges this year."

"Now I gave you the option of going on your own," said Rusty as he put his arm around her. "But you said you wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. So in turn, this is the way you have to travel. It's my last spring break and I'm not giving up on tradition now."

"I understand," said Ashleigh as she put her hand on Rusty's leg. "I just hope you guys make frequent stops. I don't have the biggest bladder you know."

Rusty laughed. "I have become very aware of your small bladder in the year and three months we've been dating Ash and I have another couple weeks until I'm no longer president so when I say stop, we stop."

"Mmmmm….I love a guy with power," said Ashleigh seductively as she leaned over and kissed Rusty.

"I'm just glad you were able to get the week off work to join me," said Rusty as he backed away.

"Me too," said Ashleigh. "Clarissa did ask me to be on the lookout though for any marketing techniques I see so I guess I'll be secretly working a little bit."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with our time you can do whatever you want," said Rusty as he smiled at her.

"Speaking of time," said Ashleigh looking at her watch. "Did you find out what time everyone else was going to arrive?"

"I believe Casey and Cappie are already there," Rusty replied. "Calvin and Heath arrive tomorrow and I'm not sure about Dale, he never got back to me."

"Oh he and Laura are going to get there tonight," said Ashleigh. "And they're bringing Rebecca."

"What about Evan?" Rusty asked.

"Long story," Ashleigh said rolling her eyes. "I never know whether those two are together as a couple or 'fun buddies' or friends or whatever."

"Don't tell me he gave her the whole too busy with law school thing again and that's why he couldn't come," said Rusty.

"Pretty much from what she told me," said Ashleigh with a sigh.

"That's a load of crap then," said Rusty. "Beaver said Katherine had plenty of time to go. I think they are flying in this afternoon."

"Spitter!" Spidey yelled from the back of the bus. "We're playing Pledge Bingo! Get back here and play!"

Rusty turned to Ashleigh who nodded her head. "Go ahead, I brought plenty of magazines to read and music to listen to," she said pulling her IPod out of her purse.

"You sure?" Rusty asked.

"Go," she said smiling at him.

Rusty leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and heading to the back of the bus.

* * *

"Wait until you see this room I booked us Case," said Cappie as he and Casey walked out of the elevator at the hotel. "It's supposed to have a beautiful view of the ocean."

"Room with an ocean view huh?" asked Casey as she pulled her suitcase behind her. "We could never afford anything like that for spring break when we were in college."

"Well this is different," said Cappie as he reached room five nineteen. "We're grownups now with real world jobs and real world money."

"True," said Casey as she watched Cappie unlock the door and walk in the room.

They first walked into a living area with a small couch, two chairs and a flat screen television. To the left was a small kitchenette with a refrigerator and microwave. The bedroom and bathroom were to the right. There was a king size bed with fine linens along with another flat screen television and a couple of dresses in the bedroom.

Casey set her suitcase down on the bed and checked out the bathroom. She was admiring the wide open shower with travertine walls and an overhead shower spout when Cappie made her jump by sneaking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Are you thinking about the many naughty things we can do in this shower like I am," he whispered in her ear in a soft voice.

Casey smiled as she turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"That definitely sounds like fun," she said backing away. "But we promised Beaver and Katherine we would meet them for lunch in a half an hour."

"I can be quick," Cappie winked at her.

Casey just rolled her eyes as she playfully nudged Cappie away and walked back into the bedroom. She opened the sliding glass doors and walked out onto the balcony. The view was just as incredible as Cappie had told her it would be. They picked a hotel that was a little further away from the spring break crowd and she could tell as she could actually see the sandy beach below her instead of drunken and rowdy spring breakers covering it.

"This sure beats the run down hotel the KTs used to stay at," said Cappie as he leaned against the railing next to her.

"I thought they tore that place down," said Casey.

"Nope, apparently not," said Cappie. "But I don't think you could call it much of a hotel anymore. When Rusty called to book rooms for this year the manager told him they changed and now charge by the hour instead of the day."

Casey turned to him and laughed. "So it's like a hooker joint now?"

"Something like that," said Cappie also with a laugh. "But you know Rusty, he took charge and found another place for them to stay in no time. It's only a few blocks from here actually."

"Good," said Casey. "I haven't seen Ash in a couple of months and we need to be within walking distance of each other or else I might just go crazy."

"What? Am I not good enough to spend time with?" Cappie joked as he rolled his bottom lip out at her.

"You know I love spending time with you," said Casey as she grabbed his waist.

"Good answer," Cappie smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "Cause you have showed me over the past year that graduation has been my best decision yet."

"Just like leaving law school was mine," said Casey as she reached up and brushed a strand of Cappie's hair out of his face.

The two of them stood there for a few seconds just smiling and staring into each other's eyes but were eventually interrupted by Casey's phone beeping. She backed away and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Katherine just texted me," she said reading it. "They should be at the hotel restaurant in five minutes."

"Well off we go then," said Cappie as he took Casey's hand and the two of them made their way down to meet Katherine and Beaver.

* * *

"Dale, can you seriously drive any slower?" Rebecca griped from the back seat of the car.

"I hope you know going the speed limit saves lives," said Dale as he looked at Rebecca in his rearview mirror.

"But your strange ability to go under the speed limit is slowly and painfully killing me," said Rebecca as she gave Dale a snotty look through the mirror.

"Can you two ever get along?" Laura asked. "I thought you guys made amends at formal last semester. You even danced together."

"Only because you made us," Rebecca mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Laura asked as she turned around and looked at Rebecca.

"Nothing, just clearing my throat," Rebecca replied smiling back at Laura.

"You know, I thought the two of us made good progress when we were trying to figure out why our relationships hadn't worked out," said Dale as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "But you obviously just can't see the good in me Rebecca."

Rebecca just turned and looked out the window.

"Are you going to say anything Rebecca?" Laura asked. "I think my boyfriend is trying to reach out to you here."

"I'm not in the mood to talk," she said as she opened her phone to find she had no missed calls or text messages.

"This is about Evan isn't it?" Dale asked as he looked at Rebecca's sad expression in the rearview mirror.

Rebecca didn't respond again. Laura turned around again and gave a Rebecca a stern look this time around. She wanted her boyfriend and good friend to get along more than anything and Rebecca wasn't helping the situation.

"Fine," said Rebecca sensing Laura's anger building up. "I guess I'm still upset about how everything worked out. You got to jump into Laura's arms again and lavalier her and live happily ever after. I wanted that with Evan." She paused. "I'm jealous," she mumbled under her breath.

"What? Excuse me? I don't think I heard you there," said Dale knowing full well what Rebecca had said but he wanted to hear her say it louder.

"You heard me."

"No, no, I don't think I did," Dale egged her on. "I've been told I have some partial hearing loss in my left ear due to my parents taking me to—"

"Alright fine!" Rebecca yelled interrupting him. "I said that I'm jealous! There, you happy now?"

"Actually, yeah, thank you," said Dale with a smile.

Laura instantly hit him on the side of the arm. This time it was him not helping the situation.

"I don't know why you would be jealous," said Dale trying to smooth things over to make Laura happy. "I thought you and Evan patched things up after all that happened."

"We did," Rebecca replied. "But then we didn't, and then we were just friends and then it was just about sex and then we tried again but I think right now we're just back into the friends area again."

"Why all the back and forth?" Dale asked.

"I think Evan has some sort of commitment issues," said Rebecca. "It's like we get close and then he starts to pull away. Not as much as when he first started law school but enough to slow things back down again and frustrate me even more."

"Well maybe once he finishes law school he'll be ready to be more committed," said Dale. "He's only got another year right?"

"Something like that," said Rebecca as she looked at her phone again. "Can we not talk about this anymore though? I'm really trying to keep Evan out of my head and just enjoy this week with my friends and have a good time."

"You have our word, no more Evan talk," said Laura as she turned back around and faced the road.

"Good," said Rebecca. "Now can you please speed it up a little? Spring break is waiting for me."

* * *

"Katherine!" yelled Casey as she saw her and Beaver walk into the restaurant.

"Hey Casey!" exclaimed Katherine as they gave each other a hug.

"Beaver, it's been a while," said Cappie in a much calmer manner compared to the girls giving Beaver a handshake and a hug.

"It has Cap," said Beaver backing away. "How have you been?"

"Living the dream buddy," said Cappie as the four of them took their seats.

"How was your flight?" Casey asked as they looked over the menus.

"It was good actually," Katherine replied. "I was quite nervous being the first time I had been on a plane but Beaver did a good job making me feel safe."

The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"I still can't believe you two are together," said Casey. "I mean, it's great, don't get me wrong. I guess I never would have pictured you two together."

The waitress came over and took their orders and collected their menus.

"So Cap, how are things going with the business?" Beaver asked. "Come up with anymore catchy jingles?"

"Actually I just got put in charge of the advertising campaign for one of the hospitals near us," said Cappie. "Before I left they took me on a tour of the hospital to help me with some ideas."

"Sounds a little 'suit and tie' much for you," said Beaver.

"Oh you know Cap, he wouldn't take a job if he couldn't wear his jeans and Converse shoes to work every day," said Casey with a small laugh.

"I totally looked like Dr. House walking through the hallways," said Cappie also with a laugh. "All I needed was the cane and the limp."

"I hear the jingle you wrote for Macy's all the time on the radio," said Katherine. "I find myself humming it sometimes during the day."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a natural," said Cappie with a smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Let's not give him too big of a head here," said Casey as she reached over and patted Cappie on the thigh.

"How about you Beav? Those kindergarteners wear you out yet?" Cappie asked.

"Not at all," said Beaver with a smile. "They certainly keep me on my toes though. Just the other day one asked me where babies came from."

"What did you tell him?" Casey asked.

"I told him to go ask his mom," Beaver replied with a laugh.

"So does being around them all day make you want to have kids or stay as far away as possible?" Cappie asked.

"Actually I can't wait to have kids," Beaver replied as he turned to Katherine and smiled. "But we'll wait on making little Anastasia until Katherine graduates law school and we get married."

"Oh, wow, OK, um," Casey wasn't quite sure what to say hearing all these future plans come from Beaver of all people and seeing the two of them unable to keep from smiling at each other. "Speaking of law school, how are things going? Segal still being a pain in the ass?"

"As always," Katherine replied with a small groan but still not dropping her smile. "But he did end up giving us the week off from research and studying for spring break so I guess I can't be too mad at him."

"Wow, I thought for sure you would have brought your law books along and tried to study while on the beach," said Casey.

"She did try to bring them," said Beaver. "But I wouldn't let her so she left them at home."

"That's right, you guys just recently moved in together," said Cappie. "Hope Beaver hasn't been too much of a slob for you."

"Actually he's much cleaner than I thought," Katherine replied. "I'm still working on him on putting the toilet seat down after he goes but we'll get there soon enough."

Soon the waitress came with their food and the four friends laughed and talked all through the rest of the lunch like they had never missed a beat.

* * *

_**A/N: So after much encouragement from my Rainbows readers I came up with this idea for a post finale story. I hope you guys like the start of it. I see there are a couple of other post finale stories that start right as Cappie and Casey drive off and thought it would be a little more fun to write something a little more into the future and of course include all the characters to see where they end up :0) At this time I really have no idea how long this is going to be but we'll just see how it goes as I write. Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Spring break bitches! Woooo!" yelled some random person outside of Ashleigh and Rusty's hotel room.

Ashleigh groaned and tried to dig her head further into the pillow. She had been in and out of sleep for the past two hours but each time she felt like she was about to go into a deep sleep, people yelling or banging on the walls in the hallway woke her back up. The Kappa Tau bus wasn't the fastest form of transportation and they didn't arrive to the hotel until almost three in the morning. Given the fact it was only nine-thirty at the moment reminded her of how much sleep she hadn't gotten during the night.

"I love spring break!" another voice yelled from the hallway.

Finally she gave up and sat up in bed. She looked to her right where she thought Rusty would be but he wasn't in bed anymore. She stretched her arms and legs and sat up on the edge of the bed slowly. Before she was able to stand up Rusty stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a very brightly colored Hawaiian shirt.

"You're up early," said Ashleigh as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," said Rusty.

"Those loud and obnoxious kids keep you up too?" Ashleigh asked as she looked over at him.

"What loud kids?" Rusty asked in a confused tone. "I'm up because I'm excited to get this started. Time to have the best spring break of my college career."

"Oh," was all Ashleigh replied looking down at the ground.

"So do you have any plans for the day?" Rusty asked as he looked in the mirror and began to apply sunscreen lotion to his face. "Are you meeting up with Casey?"

"Yeah, probably at some point," Ashleigh replied. "I was actually hoping you and I could spend some time together but it looks like you have somewhere to be right now."

"A couple of years ago Beaver found this awesome place that serves kegs and eggs for breakfast," Rusty replied. "It's been a KT tradition ever since to meet up and have breakfast at ten am each morning."

"Sounds yummy," Ashleigh said trying at least a little bit to hide her disappointment.

"I hope," said Rusty as he finished putting on the sunscreen. "I've never actually had it. Dana and Dale held me back from going sophomore year and I hardly left the room last year dealing with all the KT house stuff so this will be my first time."

"Well, I hope you have a great time then," said Ashleigh standing up off the bed and walking over to Rusty.

"I know I'm going to," he said looking into her eyes and grabbing the sides of her waist. "This spring break is going to be better than I ever could have imagined. I have no stress, I have my awesome brothers, I have kegs and eggs and of course I have you."

Ashleigh smiled as Rusty leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at his watch.

"Shoot, I've got to get going," he said walking towards the door. "I'll meet up with you later OK?"

"Yeah, sure," Ashleigh sighed as she sat back down on the bed and listened to the door slamming as Rusty left the room.

* * *

"Heath!" yelled Cappie as he saw him walk into the restaurant to get his attention.

"Hey guys!" said Heath as he joined his brothers at the several tables they occupied and promptly poured himself a beer.

"I didn't see you last night," said Cappie taking a sip of his beer. "We had a rousing game of Pledge Frisbee on the beach. It was quite entertaining."

"Calvin and I actually just got in town this morning," he said. "He's back at the hotel sleeping but there was no way I was missing the traditional kegs and eggs."

"Well dig in," said Cappie pushing the bowl of scrambled eggs towards him. "It's not good to drink on an empty stomach you know."

"Heath! It's so good to see you!" said Rusty as he sat down next to him. "How in the hell have you been?"

"Just been really busy with school," Heath replied. "I'm trying to graduate at the end of this semester with my nursing degree."

"I thought you were going to be a doctor?" Cappie asked.

"I was," Heath replied. "But when I really looked at how long medical school was I decided to stay in the medical field but do something that doesn't take as long. It wouldn't be fair to tie Calvin down while I have to go through all the training and residency. I can still help people and save lives as a nurse so it's not a big difference."

"Calvin told me about your trip to South Africa over Christmas break," said Rusty. "Sounds like you guys really made a difference over there."

"Yeah, we helped build a new school for the sweetest and most appreciative children. It was so rewarding," said Heath. "Plus I didn't mind looking at Calvin on top of the roof all sweaty with his shirt off. Oh man, he—"

"Alright, I think that's enough detail for my virgin ears," said Cappie playfully putting his hands over his ears.

"You're hardly a virgin Cap," said Heath with a laugh. "I'm going to go catch up with some others. I'll see you guys around?"

"We'll be here all week," said Rusty as he watched Heath get up and join another table.

"So Spitter," said Cappie turning to him. "I hear graduation is upon you very soon. Any idea who your successor is going to be?"

"Right now it's between Anthony Hopkins and Spidey," Rusty replied. "In my heart I know Spidey has what it takes, I'm just not sure that he's ready."

"Still having issues with his dad?" Cappie asked.

"Major issues," Rusty replied. "They still talk but I know Spidey hasn't really been able to forgive him for the whole tearing down the house thing."

"Bummer," said Cappie in a soft voice as he took a drink of his beer. "But I do think both candidates are excellent choices for the job."

"Which one would you pick?" Rusty asked.

"Oh no, that's not my job anymore," Cappie replied. "You have to find your own legacy Spitter."

"I didn't realize this was going to be such a hard decision," said Rusty as he took a bite of eggs.

"It's really not," Cappie replied. "Just follow your instincts and let KT karmic synergy lead your way. It worked for me. It'll no doubt work for you too."

With those last words Cappie stood up and headed over to another group of brothers, leaving Rusty to think about what he had said.

* * *

While Cappie was off enjoying his kegs and eggs Casey decided to take the opportunity to lie in the sand, listen to the waves and read a book. Life for her lately had become a little more stressful than she would have liked. So when Cappie approached her about joining everyone at the beach for spring break she couldn't have said yes any faster. She knew it would be a good time for her to relax and not think about her real world job for a while.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" a voice above her asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Casey lowered her sunglasses to get a good look at none other than Rebecca Logan standing above her blocking her perfect angle of the sun.

"Go right ahead," Casey replied.

Rebecca carefully set her lounge chair in the sand, put her drink in the built in cup holder and sat down.

"So, how are things with your life?" Rebecca asked as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"So, how are things going with Evan?" Casey rebutted, not really in the mood to discuss her own life at the moment.

"Oh no, no, no, you do this to me every time," said Rebecca turning to Casey. "You always answer my question with another question which gets me talking about your question and allows you to avoid my question. But this time, it's not going to work."

"It's way too early for my brain to decipher all that gibberish you just said," Casey said turning to look at Rebecca.

"Then I'll ask you again, how is life?" Rebecca repeated.

"Life's good," was all Casey replied.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Casey and turned back towards the beach. "Fine, if you don't want to talk to me then you don't have to," she said. "I was just trying to be a friend."

Casey took a deep breath and took off her glasses. "Work has really been sucking lately," she said.

Rebecca turned back to look at Casey. "I warned you the life of a politician is not always what it's cracked up to be."

"It's not even that," said Casey. "It's this starting at the bottom of the food chain that I don't like. The first two senators I worked for didn't care about me or my ideas. They just wanted a pretty girl to bring them their coffee every morning and make sure all their meetings were organized. I haven't even gotten a taste of what it's actually like to be a politician."

"So then get your feet wet," said Rebecca.

Casey gave her a strange look as she looked out at the water in front of her and then back to Rebecca. "I'm not really in the mood to go swimming," she said.

Rebecca laughed. "That's not what I meant silly," she said nudging Casey in the shoulder. "What I meant is maybe you should run for an office. Maybe something more local like a city council position and get some experience before working your way up. Don't waste your time being some senator's errand bitch."

"I believe the appropriate term is assistant or aid," said Casey correcting Rebecca.

"Yeah, well, my father ended up screwing just about every assistant or aid he had on his staff," said Rebecca and then she paused. "Oh no," she said with a small gasp. "Please tell me you haven't cheated on Cappie with one of those creepers."

"Oh god no!" Casey quickly responded. "Forty and fifty year old men really aren't my type."

Rebecca glared at her.

"And I love Cappie," Casey added. "I would never do anything like that to him."

"Good," said Rebecca satisfied with Casey's answer. "And if you decide to run for an office or something let me know. I still know quite a few people in the world of politics and I could certainly put in a good word for you."

"Thanks Bex, that would really mean a lot to me," said Casey.

"I know," Rebecca replied with a wink.

Casey turned and relaxed back down in her chair. "So, my turn," she said. "How's Evan?"

"He's good," Rebecca replied. "Not here of course, but he's good."

"And why isn't he here?" Casey asked.

"I really don't know," said Rebecca with a sigh. "When we all were first talking about doing this Evan was all for it. And then last week he decided he had too much law school stuff to do and backed out. I just wish I could understand him. He's so confusing."

"Evan has always been confusing," said Casey. "I still think you deserve better."

"I'm just not sure if I want anyone other than him," said Rebecca. "Things over the past year have been good for us. There's been no fights, no arguments…."

"And no real commitment on his part," Casey finished Rebecca's sentence.

"True," Rebecca said with a sigh.

"I still believe you and Evan are really meant for each other," said Casey as she turned back to look at Rebecca. "He's capable of being that better person you deserve. Maybe he just needs to graduate law school first and get his priorities straight."

"Funny, Dale said the exact same thing," said Rebecca.

"Dale?" Casey asked in a confused voice. "Since when do you talk relationship stuff with Dale?"

"Since I had to spend a ten hour car ride that should have only been seven with him and Laura to get down here," said Rebecca with a small laugh. "The man drives slower than my great, great grandma and she's dead."

Casey chuckled. "One of these days Bex it'll happen for you," she said. "I know you've already given Evan a lot of time but maybe he just needs a little more to really see how good you two are for each other."

"I sure hope you're right," said Rebecca as she relaxed back in her chair. "Because I'm not the most patient person in the world."

"Why Bex, I never noticed," said Casey sarcastically as she put her sunglasses back on.

Rebecca just rolled her eyes underneath her sunglasses and didn't respond. The two girls laid in the sun the rest of the afternoon, each thinking about the real world they had to face once their vacation was over.

* * *

Later that evening Casey was standing on the balcony of her hotel room watching the sunset. She had just finished up having dinner with Ashleigh and was waiting for Cappie to get back from some shopping he wanted to do. She mainly thought about what Rebecca had said to her earlier in the day. There was no reason she should have to live life doing work she hated to do. What was the point of having a college degree if she was only going to get coffee for some stuck up senators her entire life? Sure it was OK at first but it's over a year later and she hasn't even put her foot up on the next step on the political ladder.

Casey sighed and leaned against the railing as she heard the door slide open behind her.

"Hey beautiful," said Cappie as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her the single red rose he had in his hand. "I picked this up on my walk back to the hotel. Hope you like it."

"It's great," said Casey as she smelled the rose but her less than enthusiastic tone alarmed Cappie.

"Something wrong?" Cappie asked as he leaned his arms on the railing next to Casey.

"Just doing a lot of thinking," Casey replied.

"Is this about your job?" Cappie asked knowing very well it had been bugging Casey more and more recently.

"Yeah," Casey sighed. "Being here on vacation has made me realize how much I hate it. I feel like I'm a completely different person here than I am at home."

"Well, if I remember correctly spring break has always brought out the freer spirited Casey Cartwright in past years," said Cappie. "Which if you ask me, is the Casey you are supposed to be."

"I hate to think that I'm in the same place I was four years ago looking out into the ocean," said Casey as she stared out at the water. "I feel like my future is just as uncertain as it was back then."

"Hey, you're certainly still hot enough to star in that tampon commercial," said Cappie with a small laugh to try and lighten the mood.

Casey turned to him and gave him a half smile. "I just don't understand why it's so difficult for me to find a job that I'm happy with," she said as her smile faded. "I mean, look at you. We weren't in DC more than two months and you found your perfect job where you can incorporate your love for music with your wisdom of advertising. And I'm stuck bringing people coffee."

"So quit your current job and go after what you want," said Cappie. "You know I'll support you in whatever you decide."

"Yeah but where do I go from here?" Casey asked. "I've ditched so many plans I've lost count of them all. I'm not sure if I'm ready to add another one to the list of failures."

"Did we have a plan when we left CRU a year and a half ago?" Cappie asked.

"No, not really," Casey replied after she paused to think about his question briefly.

"Then why do you keep thinking you need to have some sort of plan?" Cappie asked. "You and I did just fine without a plan. Sure it was difficult at first living out of rent by the week hotel rooms and eating fast food for breakfast, lunch and dinner but in the end things worked out."

"You wouldn't be upset if I quit my job and tried something different?" Casey asked.

"Not at all," Cappie replied as he turned and pulled Casey close to him. "And your future isn't as uncertain as it was four years ago. I can think of one thing that's different and most certainly certain."

"What's that?" Casey asked as she looked up into his eyes, trying not to laugh at Cappie's overuse of the word certain.

"That you have me and we have each other," Cappie replied with a smile. "No matter what direction the waves in the ocean take you, you're always going to have me right there by your side as your biggest supporter. Screw having a plan and just go with what you feel in here," he said as he pointed to Casey's heart with his finger.

Casey smiled at Cappie first but then grabbed the sides of his face with her hands and pulled him down to her for a passionate kiss.

"Thanks Cap," she said as she backed away. "I owe you one."

"Hmmmm, in that case," said Cappie as he leaned down and began nibbling on the side of Casey's neck. "I've been dying to try out that huge shower in there."

Casey giggled as Cappie's soft kisses were sending chills down her spine. She was finally able to back away from him. Cappie looked a little hurt at first but his expression changed as soon as she opened the door, took her shirt off and pulled him inside.

"Score," was the last thing Cappie mumbled before they both made their way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the awesome reviews for the first chapter everyone. I'm glad to see that people like where this has started and hopefully chapter 2 has been just as entertaining for you. It's been a little different for me writing this story since all my other ones have been centered around Cappie and Casey but hopefully I'm making it all work. As always, reviews welcome. **_

_**And this story is dedicated to all the amazing readers of my Rainbows story. I was glad to see so many of you like this story too. And no worries, Rainbows will be updated very soon :0)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Calvin took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to Dale's room, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything between him and Laura.

"Calvin!" Dale exclaimed as he opened the door. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," Calvin replied as Dale stepped aside and he walked in the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all," Dale replied. "Laura actually went to go do some shopping with her sorority sisters. I'm just here putting the finishing touches on my project presentation."

"School work? While you're on spring break?" Calvin asked. "I guess I'm not surprised when it comes to you Dale."

"I have to have it in the Monday we get back in order for the admission committee to consider it for my PhD," Dale replied.

"PhD?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah, I've decided to keep going with my schooling," Dale replied. "You can never have too much knowledge right?"

"I guess so," said Calvin as he took a seat on the bed.

"It's going to be weird going to graduation without you there to join us," said Dale as he sat on the bed next to Calvin.

"I'll still be there cheering you and Rusty on," said Calvin. "And of course Heath too."

"Are you sure you're happy with what you're doing?" Dale asked. "I understand you like to help people and everything but shouldn't getting at least some sort of college degree be important to you? You're already more than halfway done."

"Maybe I will go back at some point," said Calvin. "But for right now I do like what I'm doing. The job doesn't really pay a whole lot but as long as I have food on the table and shelter over my head I'll be just fine. Seeing all those less unfortunate people in other countries has really made me appreciate what I have."

"Well then I'm happy for you Calv," said Dale as he put his arm around him.

"So how have things been going with Omega Chi?" Calvin asked. "I haven't really talked to many of the guys since I kind of dropped out of school."

"We're still holding strong as the number one fraternity on campus," said Dale. "But Rusty has sure given us a run for our money this past year with Kappa Tau."

"Really?" Calvin asked. "I never thought I'd see the day where Kappa Tau gives us a run for our money."

"I know," said Dale as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "The Beer Pong Championships are at the end of next month and it'll kind of be our final showdown. Rusty of course is a natural but I've been practicing so we'll have to see how things end up from there. I have a lot of confidence in my abilities."

"You always do Dale," said Calvin as he patted Dale on the back and stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Dale asked as he watched Calvin walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm heading out to explore the beach," Calvin replied. "Heath is off getting breakfast with his brothers so I'm going to go look for an adventure."

"And adventure huh?" said Dale as he grabbed his wallet and put it in his pocket. "Mind if I go with you? I'm down with finding an adventure."

"Sure, I guess," said Calvin as he shrugged his shoulders and left the room followed closely by Dale.

* * *

Cappie was sitting on the bed in his hotel room examining the object in his hand closely. Casey had gone shopping with her sisters so he was left alone to ponder his next move. He was so into his thoughts he hadn't heard the door open but he jumped as soon as he heard it slam shut.

"Casey!" yelled Ashleigh as she turned the corner to find Cappie sticking something underneath him suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just you," said Cappie with a deep breath. "I about pissed myself thinking you were Casey."

"Sorry," said Ashleigh with a small laugh. "Casey gave me an extra key at dinner last night to meet up with her while you and Rusty enjoyed your kegs and eggs. But obviously you didn't join them today."

"No, I had some other things to take care of," said Cappie.

"Do these things have anything to do with whatever you just shoved under your butt when I walked in the room?" Ashleigh asked raising her eyebrow at Cappie.

"Maybe," was all he said, trying his best to conceal the grin he had on his face.

"Spill it," said Ashleigh excitedly as she ran over and sat next to Cappie on the bed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Cappie avoiding eye contact with Ashleigh. "And why aren't you with Casey? I thought you went shopping with them."

"I didn't even know they went shopping!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "You know I would have totally been there if I knew."

"Well maybe you can call her and meet up with them," said Cappie.

"Not until you tell me what you have up your sleeve mister," said Ashleigh who was determined to figure out what was going on.

Cappie playfully lifted up the sleeve of his t-shirt and looked up it. "Sorry, nothing there other than my bulging biceps," he said with a small laugh.

"Come on," Ashleigh whined as she playfully hit Cappie on the arm. "You're dating my best friend who is the sister of my boyfriend and your best friend so given that I think I should know what is going on."

Cappie turned and gave Ashleigh a confused look. "Do you even know what comes out of your mouth sometimes?" he asked.

"Not when I'm excited," said Ashleigh. "When I'm excited my mouth like gets these spasms when I just kind of say whatever comes to my head and then the words just fly out of my mouth before my brain can even catch up and I don't stop until I end up getting what I want so you better just tell me what you're up to before it gets worse."

Cappie stared at Ashleigh who folded her hands in her lap and smiled at him as innocently as she could.

"Fine," said Cappie as he took a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret?"

"My lips are locked and sealed," Ashleigh replied as she made a motion of locking her lips and throwing the imaginary key across the room.

* * *

Katherine, Rebecca, Laura and Casey were all taking a break from shopping and sitting at a table on the boardwalk sipping on some smoothies.

"I can't believe I just bought these Gucci sunglasses for twenty bucks!" said Rebecca. "I may just have to move down here after graduation if I see more deals like this."

"You do know those are knock-offs," said Laura as she looked over at Rebecca.

"What the hell is a knock-off?" Rebecca asked as she took the sunglasses off her face.

"Basically a fake," Laura replied. "They are made to look like Gucci made them but in actuality they were probably put together by some poor soul who works in a factory for ten cents an hour in one of the countries Calvin goes to help out at."

"Ew," said Rebecca as she threw the sunglasses on the table. "I can't believe you let me buy those!"

"I thought you knew!" Laura argued back.

"Well if you don't want them, I might as well put them to use," said Casey as she grabbed them off the table and put them on.

"You owe me twenty bucks," said Rebecca.

"So Katherine, did you and Beaver do anything exciting yesterday?" Casey asked completely ignoring Rebecca's comment.

"Yes we did," Katherine replied. "We went bungee jumping."

"You did?" Casey asked almost choking on her smoothie. "Man, from flying to bungee jumping, you're certainly getting all your fears out of the way this week."

"Only because of Walter," said Katherine with a smile. "He always makes me feel so safe. We jumped together and held hands as we jumped off. It was very romantic."

"Jumping from twenty stories high, so romantic," said Rebecca sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"It was actually twenty-two," Katherine corrected her. "But it was the most incredible feeling. I felt so free, like I didn't have a care in the world."

"I made it all the way to the top my senior year with Cappie and then chickened out," said Casey. "He still teases me about it to this day."

"So do it now and prove him wrong," said Laura.

"Yeah, it's right over there," said Rebecca pointing across the beach.

"I don't know," Casey hesitated. "Cappie's not even here for me to prove it to him so…."

"I've got a camera!" said Katherine as she dug through her purse. "I'll be happy to take a picture of you falling off the edge to show Cappie."

"If I do this, which one of you is going with me?" Casey asked looking at Rebecca and Laura.

"Don't look at me," said Rebecca. "I just got my hair done and bungee jumping would totally mess it up."

"And I just ate an entire plate of cheese fries," said Laura. "I heard something about not being allowed to bungee jump within two hours of eating fried food so you can count me out. Sorry."

Casey rolled her eyes at both of her friends and their lame excuses. She was about to respond when Calvin and Dale came walking up to their table.

"Hello ladies," said Calvin. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Sure is," Casey replied smiling at Calvin.

"Casey!" said Dale a little too eagerly as he saw that she was there.

"Dale," said Laura sternly, reminding him his girlfriend was also sitting there.

Dale went over and put his hand on Laura's shoulder but continued to goofily smile at Casey.

"So what are you guys up to?" Calvin asked.

"Trying to get Casey to get over her fear and go bungee jump," said Rebecca.

"Bungee jump huh?" said Calvin contemplating something in his head. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh it is so much fun!" exclaimed Katherine. "Walter and I just did it yesterday."

"Walter?" Calvin asked in a confused tone.

"Beaver," Rebecca clarified for him.

"Oh," said Calvin. "Well I'm up for going, care to join me Casey?"

"Are you serious?" Casey asked.

"We always said we needed to get to know each other better," said Calvin. "What better way to start than on a platform hundreds of feet up in the air."

Casey made eye contact with several of her friends at the table who all gave her encouraging expressions. "Alright, let's do it," she said as she stood up.

"Great," said Calvin with a smile. "Come on Dale, you're coming too."

"Oh no, I don't think so," said Dale taking a step back from Calvin. "God intended for men and women to keep their feet on the ground and I plan on keeping it that way."

"I thought you said you wanted an adventure," said Calvin. "You don't get much more of an adventure than this."

"No, I'll just stay down here and watched you two," said Dale. "Have fun."

"Come on Dale," said Casey as she walked up to him with pouty eyes. "I might need someone to hold my hand."

Dale couldn't help but hyperventilate a little bit thinking about holding Casey's hand up on the platform.

"OK, I'll go," he said quickly changing his mind and handing Laura his glasses so they didn't fall off.

"Have fun guys," said Rebecca as the three of them began to walk off.

* * *

After Cappie talked with Ashleigh he headed over to Rusty's room to meet up with him, Heath and Beaver. He knocked on the door and Rusty answered quickly.

"About time you got here," said Rusty as he let Cappie in the room.

"Sorry, I got caught up talking with Ashleigh for a bit," said Cappie as he shut the door behind him.

"Ooo this company looks good, Beach People weddings," said Heath.

Cappie turned to see Beaver and Heath eagerly hovering around Rusty's laptop, hardly noticing he was there.

"I don't know, that minister look a little creepy to me," said Beaver.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Heath said as he clicked on another link on the screen.

"Um, do you guys mind telling me what is going on here?" Cappie asked trying to get their attention.

"Aw look, this one has a little sand ceremony where you combine the colors of sand to become one," said Heath. "How sweet."

"Hello!" Cappie raised his voice and began waving his arms in the air.

Finally they looked up from the computer and acknowledged Cappie was there.

"Cap, I'm so glad you're here," said Beaver as he walked up to him. "I got the best idea at breakfast with the guys this morning. Katherine and I should get married this week!"

Cappie about choked on his own spit once the words came out of Beaver's mouth. "Are you that drunk?" Cappie asked as he looked into Beaver's eyes for any signs of drunkenness.

"No I'm not that drunk," said Beaver as he went back over to the computer. "OK, well, maybe I'm love drunk, but that would be it."

"I keep telling both of them that this is a crazy idea," said Rusty. "But they have been on the computer for the past half an hour and already found three of four places that can get them in this week."

"Come on Spitter, live a little," said Heath. "This will be fun."

"No, no, this is a bad idea," said Cappie as he went over and closed the screen on the laptop.

"HEY!" Beaver and Heath exclaimed at the same time.

"Beav, I know you love Katherine," said Cappie trying his best to reason with him. "But Katherine is all about planning and organization. I don't see her going along with this spur of the moment thing."

"That's what I've been trying to tell them the past hour," said Rusty. "They forget that I dated Katherine for a little while and I know how she is."

"Spitter, she wanted to have sex with you after like one date," said Heath. "If that's not spur of the moment then I don't know what is."

"You have a point," said Rusty. "But she only wanted to have sex just to get it over with. I don't see her getting married this week just because she wants to get it over with."

"You guys didn't see her when we went bungee jumping yesterday," argued Beaver. "She was all about being spur of the moment and free and she told me she could see herself being with me for the rest of her life. I really think this can happen."

"Think about the children Beav," said Cappie. "How would little Miss Susie Smith feel if her teacher comes back from spring break married and she knows she'll never have a chance with him."

"Don't bring the children into this Cap," said Beaver. "They are innocent and have nothing to do with this."

Cappie decided he needed to change tactics and quickly. He sighed loudly and sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said. "Katherine may freak out when you approach her with this causing your relationship to end and I just want to make sure you're prepared to handle those consequences if you really want to do this."

"Cap, I know you and Rusty are just trying to protect me," said Beaver as he sat on the bed next to Cappie. "But you guys don't know Katherine like I've come to know her over the past year and a half. She might be all about organization and seriousness on the surface but when you really get to know her you'll find out she's also got a spontaneous side and that's what I love about her."

Cappie looked over at Beaver and could really see the seriousness in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually sitting here and having this conversation with his best friends.

"You know I love you Beav," said Rusty as he extended his hand out to Beaver. "And if you feel in your heart this is what you want to do then I'll be your brother and support you all the way to the end."

"Thanks Russ," said Beaver as he took Rusty's hand and shook it.

Beaver then turned to look at Cappie who still hadn't said anything. "What about you brother?" he asked as he held out his hand to Cappie. "I can't do this without my best man."

Cappie looked at Beaver's outstretched hand and then up towards his eyes. It wasn't his job to make decisions for Beaver anymore. He had to let him live his own life and make his own mistakes. As long as Beaver knew the possible consequences and still wanted to go through with this there was nothing else he could do.

"You have my blessing," said Cappie as he stood up and pulled Beaver up into a hug.

"Great, now that we're all on the same page get over here and look at these packages," said Heath who had restarted the computer and continued to be engrossed in it. "I think I found a good one."

All four men huddled around the computer, each still in shock that this may actually be happening.

* * *

"Oh man I'm starting to get really nervous," said Casey as she had the safety harness adjusted around her.

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" Dale jumped in at the opportunity.

"No, not yet," said Casey trying to push her fears back down into her stomach.

"It's alright Casey," said Calvin trying to calm her down. "These harnesses are sure to keep us from falling to our death."

"What a lovely way of putting it, thanks Calvin," said Casey in a sarcastic tone.

Calvin just smiled at her as he finished putting on his harness.

"Alright you three, go ahead and climb up on the platform and the guys up there will help you get everything else hooked up," said one of the operators.

Casey stood back and allowed Calvin and Dale to go up before her. When it was finally her turn she went very slowly, taking one step at a time. As she reached the top both Calvin and Dale reached their hands out to give her support. She hesitated for a second and eventually chose Dale's since she did tell him he could hold her hand at some point. Each of them was hooked up to the rest of the harnesses and went out to their respective platforms. Casey was in the middle with Calvin on her right, Dale on her left.

"Look at the view!" said Dale as he looked out towards the beach.

"I'm really trying not to look that way Dale," said Casey in a shaky voice.

"Come on Case, let yourself go a little," said Calvin as he reached over and nudged Casey's arm causing here to shriek and grab onto the railings for dear life. "Sorry, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do," said Calvin after seeing Casey's reaction.

"No, it's OK. I have to do this," said Casey. "It's time to get over my fears and just do it."

"Thata girl!" exclaimed Dale.

Casey turned to give him an odd look before finally looking out towards the beach. Dale was right, the view was amazing. She could see for miles and miles. Eventually she turned her gaze down towards the ground and at first she got scared and gripped the railings even tighter. But then she caught sight of her friends on the bottom.

"GO CASEY!" shouted Rebecca. "YOU CAN DO THIS GIRL!"

"I LOVE YOU DALE!" shouted Laura.

"I LOVE YOU TOO PUMMIES!" Dale shouted back down to Laura.

Casey turned and gave Dale a confused look.

"It's a pet name alright," said Dale defending himself.

Casey just let out a small laugh as she returned her gaze out towards the beach.

"OK guys on the count of three you can jump," said the operator.

With those words Calvin did a couple of small jumps to prepare himself, Casey tensed up a little bit more and Dale began mumbling a prayer to God under his breath.

"One…two…three!"

On cue all three of them jumped off their platforms and went surging towards the ground. Both Casey and Dale screamed like girls while Calvin had a manlier scream on the way down. Within several seconds the ropes caught each of them causing them to bounce up and down several times in the air.

"This is awesome!" Calvin yelled.

"I'm so glad I did this!" Casey yelled.

"Thank you God for keeping me alive!" Dale yelled.

About ten minutes later all three of them were lowered to the ground and out of their safety harnesses. Laura immediately ran up to Dale and began kissing him.

"A man who takes risks turns me on," she said seductively.

The other four shied away from the two of them and began walking down the beach and back to their respective hotels.

"What a rush!" said Casey. "I feel so good that I did that."

"And I took plenty of pictures," said Katherine happily as she handed her camera to Casey to look at.

"I can't wait to tell Cappie about it," said Casey. "He's going to be shocked I actually did it."

"And I'll happily vouch for you if he doesn't believe you," said Calvin with a smile.

"Thanks for doing that with me Calvin," said Casey as she smiled at him. "I know we didn't get to know each other too well up on that platform like you thought. But I think we now share a pretty cool bond having gone through that together."

"Exactly," said Calvin as he gave Casey a high five. "And I'm sure Heath will be just as impressed as Cappie will be."

"Ugh, do all you guys ever talk about anything but your significant others?" Rebecca asked. "It's really starting to make me sick."

"Sorry Bex," said Casey who genuinely understood why Rebecca would feel that way.

The four of them arrived back at the area where the hotels were.

"I'm going to go find Heath," said Calvin. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"I should get going too," said Katherine. "Thanks for a fun afternoon."

"You'll be joining us tonight for dinner right?" Casey asked.

"Of course," Katherine replied. "I'm hoping I can get a little nap in before everything starts."

"OK, see you then," said Casey as she gave Katherine a hug.

Casey began to turn and walk towards her hotel when Rebecca called out to her.

"Hey Case?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Casey asked as she turned around.

"Do you think you could come up to my room really quick and help me pick out something to wear to dinner tonight?" Rebecca asked. "Everyone will be paired up in couples but me so I decided I should look smoking hot and try to pick up a random guy at the restaurant."

"Sure Bex," said Casey as she let out a small laugh.

The two girls hooked arms together and walked into the lobby of Rebecca's hotel.

"Hold up," said Casey as she instantly stopped.

"Uh, the elevators are over this way," said Rebecca as she attempted to pull Casey towards them.

But Casey didn't move. She was looking at the front desk trying to focus her eyes to make sure she was seeing exactly what she thought she was seeing.

"Hey Bex," said Casey continuing to stare straight ahead.

"What?" Rebecca asked in an impatient tone.

"I think you have a visitor," Casey replied as she pointed to the person checking in at the front desk.

Both girls watched as the man thanked the front desk clerk, put his bag on his shoulder and turned around. Even though they had an idea of who it was from the back each of them let out a little gasp once they saw his face. It was Evan.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for the positive reviews and many story alerts/favorite stories/author alerts. It really means a lot to me! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I even laughed out loud a few times to myself while I was writing it so hopefully you guys did the same while reading it. Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think :0)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ashleigh arrived back at her hotel room after her talk with Cappie expecting to find Rusty there but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed as she plopped down on the bed. Since coming to Myrtle Beach she had hardly seen Rusty. He spent most of the trip to the beach in the back of the bus playing pledge games and has made it a point to be at kegs and eggs with his brothers each of the mornings they had been there. She knew the fraternity was really important to Rusty and it was his last spring break to spend with them but it was also their first trip together. Rusty went by himself to spring break last year because she couldn't get off of work and all he complained about was how much fun he didn't have. So she understood why this spring break was so important to him but she couldn't understand why she wasn't a bigger part of it.

Usually the age difference between her and Rusty didn't seem to bother her but lately she's been feeling like Casey did freshman year with Cappie and she hated it. She told Casey time and time again freshman year just to give up on Cappie because obviously his house was more important than her. Ashleigh hated to think the same thing was true with Rusty because he is different and so much more mature than Cappie was. But the thoughts still caused her stomach to have knots and she didn't know what to do or what to say to him to change things.

Ashleigh was about to take a shower and get ready for the dinner tonight when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Case!" she said as she answered it.

"Ash, you will never believe what just happened!" exclaimed Casey.

Ashleigh's heart started to race but she tried to keep as calm and cool as she could. "What happened?" she asked.

"So I was walking with Rebecca to her hotel room to help her pick out an outfit for dinner tonight when we ran into none other than Evan!" said Casey.

Ashleigh's heart slowed back down to a normal pace. That wasn't the news she thought Casey was going to tell her. "Oh wow! What was that all about?"

"It's obvious that he came to see her," said Casey.

"Well didn't you guys talk to him or anything?" Ashleigh asked.

"Rebecca wouldn't let me," Casey replied. "She insisted that Evan obviously has some sort of motive and she wants it to play out on its own."

"Typical Rebecca," said Ashleigh with a sigh.

"Yeah," Casey also sighed. "I just hope the two of them can work things out."

"Me too," added Ashleigh. "So what are you up to? Do you want to come over and hang out for a little while until we all go to dinner?"

"Actually I'm headed back to my hotel room now," Casey replied. "Isn't Rusty there though? You two should take this time and relax and do, you know, whatever you two do."

"Funny Case," said Ashleigh knowing how awkward it was for Casey to talk sex with Ashleigh when it involved her brother. "Rusty's actually not here. I have no idea where he is."

"He's probably just hanging out with his brothers," said Casey. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I sure hope you're right," said Ashleigh with a sigh.

"You OK Ash?" Casey asked sensing something was wrong.

"Just a little lonely I guess," Ashleigh replied. "Rusty has been spending a lot of time with his brothers and not so much time with me."

"Aw Ash," said Casey in a comforting voice. "Let me talk to him. I'll knock some sense into the boy."

"No, I'll handle it," Ashleigh replied. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Casey asked.

"Positive," Ashleigh replied.

Just then Ashleigh heard some rattling of the door. "Actually I think Rusty might be coming in the door now," she continued.

"Awesome, I'll let you go then," said Casey. "See you at dinner tonight."

"See ya," Ashleigh said as she hung up the phone.

Seconds later Rusty came bursting into the room.

"Man the lock on this door is tricky," he said as he looked at it briefly.

"Yeah, I had the same problem," said Ashleigh as Rusty walked into the room.

"Hey, have you seen my backpack?" Rusty asked as he began searching around the room.

Ashleigh could tell Rusty was in a rush to find it.

"I think you put it in the closet," Ashleigh replied as she watched Rusty race over to the closet.

"Excellent," he said as he took the backpack out and put it on his back. "I've gotta go but I'll be back later."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ashleigh asked as she stood up off of the bed and walked over to Rusty.

"It's a very long story that I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell at the moment," said Rusty. "But I've got to go meet Beaver and Heath for some things."

"Things?" Ashleigh questioned.

"Like I said, long story," Rusty replied. "But I promise I'll be back in time for the dinner tonight."

"But Russ….." Ashleigh began to whine but Rusty barely even heard her.

"Love you Ash, see you later!" he said as he quickly left the room and shut the door.

Ashleigh sighed and plopped herself back down on the bed again. But this time she couldn't fight the tears from slowly falling from her face.

* * *

Rebecca snuck up to her hotel room as quickly as she could once she saw Evan. She really wasn't sure why he was there or what he was up to but she figured at some point he would want to see her. She paced in her room for several minutes waiting for something to happen but nothing came. Eventually she decided to try and relax; Evan would come once he was ready to. So she sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She flipped through the stations trying to find some show to keep her mind off of what was going on but with the limited stations the hotel had she settled for a news program that she really wasn't that interested in anyway.

A few minutes later her phone rang and she jumped up quickly and grabbed it in the bedroom. She was disappointed, however, to see that it wasn't Evan.

"What do you want Laura?" she answered the phone.

"Geeze, don't be such a ray of sunshine," said Laura sarcastically.

"Sorry, but seriously, what do you want?" Rebecca asked not wanting to waste any time on the phone.

"Did you bring a hair flat iron?" she asked. "I seemed to have forgot mine."

"What's with you girls and straight hair?" Rebecca asked. "There's nothing wrong with a little bounce."

"That's what she said…." Laura mumbled into the phone with a small laugh.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing," Laura replied. "Do you have one or not?"

"No, now goodbye," said Rebecca as she hung up the phone.

Rebecca went back over to the couch and sat for another couple of minutes before she decided she had enough. She was Rebecca freaking Logan and if Evan wasn't going to come to her then she would just have to go to him.

Rebecca took a good look in the mirror making sure her hair and makeup were perfect before opening the door only to run into Evan who was just about to knock on the door.

"Whoa, hey," she said stepping back.

"Going somewhere in a hurry?" Evan asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was going to go get some ice," Rebecca replied.

"It might help if you took the ice bucket with you," said Evan as he looked at the untouched ice bucket sitting on the table across the room.

"Duh me!" said Rebecca with a smile trying to cover for herself. "I guess I can wait to get some. Did you want to come in?"

"Sure," Evan replied as Rebecca stepped aside and he walked into the room.

"So I guess the obvious question is to ask why you're here," asked Rebecca as she shut the door.

"Well I heard the market down the street was having an incredible sale on sea bass so I decided to come and check it out," Evan tried to joke.

Rebecca crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes. "Not funny," she said sternly.

"Yeah, guess not," said Evan as he turned to sit on the couch.

Rebecca slowly walked over and took a seat next to him.

"I got a call from my mom yesterday," said Evan with a deep breath as he turned to look at Rebecca.

It was the first time she had really looked into his eyes since he entered the room and she could tell they weren't like they normally were. There was a certain sadness and pain behind them. "Is something wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"She's been diagnosed with breast cancer," Evan replied as he turned to look the other way.

"Oh gosh Evan," said Rebecca as she put her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

"She told me that the doctors caught it early," Evan continued. "She said everything should be alright once she goes through the treatment. She also told me not to worry about her. But she's my mom, how can I not worry about her?"

Rebecca really didn't know how to respond. She's helped friends through some hard times in life and has had her own heartaches to deal with at times but nothing like this. She couldn't say anything that would make the cancer go away.

"I hardly slept all night," Evan continued. "I really needed a friend and then I realized that all of my friends were here and man did that make me feel even worse. I guess you never know how alone you really are until that moment comes when you need someone to turn to."

"You could have called me anytime day or night Ev," said Rebecca. "You know I'm here for you."

"I know," Evan replied. "But getting this news meant so much more to me than that. It also showed me how short life can be and the seven hour car ride down here allowed me to think about how I've treated you like you'll be there for me forever over the past year and how wrong I've been for doing that."

"Consider yourself lucky getting here in seven hours," Rebecca mumbled with a small smile.

"Huh?" Evan asked.

"Nothing, just commenting on Dale's very slow driving," Rebecca replied. "Carry on."

"Anyway, I wanted to apologize for not coming here when I originally committed to coming," said Evan as he turned to Rebecca and took her hands into his. "I feel like that's how I've treated you over the past year and it hasn't been fair to you at all. We've been so up and down and all over the place that I think I owe it to you for us to settle our relationship one way or the other right now. There's no point in playing games anymore."

There was a pause in the conversation. Rebecca was waiting for Evan to continue with what he was saying but she could tell he was waiting for her to say something first.

"So what's it going to be?" Rebecca asked as her heart started to race. "Are we going to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends?"

* * *

Casey eagerly unlocked the door to the hotel room and rushed inside.

"Cap?" she asked as she looked in the bedroom and bathroom but didn't find him. "Shoot," she said in a disappointing tone as she set her purse on the dresser and sat on the edge of the bed.

But it didn't take her long to realize the figure standing on the balcony looking out towards the beach. It was just who she wanted to see. She stood up and opened the doors to step outside.

"Hey," said Cappie with a small smile as he turned to look at her.

"I almost thought you weren't here," said Casey as she closed the door behind her. "It's kind of nice though just standing out here and thinking isn't it?"

"Yeah, I could certainly get used to this," Cappie replied as he returned his gaze towards the ocean, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon.

"So I have some exciting news," said Casey as she snaked her arm around his waist.

"And what is this?" Cappie asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I finally faced my fears and went bungee jumping today," said Casey in an excited tone.

"That's awesome honey," said Cappie as he squeezed her shoulders. "I'm really proud of you. Did the girls jump with you?"

"You'll never believe me," said Casey. "But of all the people in the world I jumped with Calvin and Dale."

"Really?" Cappie asked in a shocked tone of voice. "You're right, I'm not sure if I do believe you," he joked.

"Don't worry, Katherine has the pictures to prove it," said Casey with a small laugh.

"Beaver said he went bungee jumping yesterday and had a great time," said Cappie as he took his arm off Casey and leaned against the railing.

"Katherine had a great time too," said Casey. "I never pictured her doing something like that but I guess Beaver has a way of bringing out a different side of her."

"God do I hope you're right," Cappie mumbled as he took a seat on one of the patio chairs behind him.

Casey turned around and gave him a confused look. "Should I know what that last comment means?" she asked.

"Just me being concerned for one of my best friends," Cappie replied. "That's all."

"Something wrong with Beaver and Katherine?" Casey asked as she became a little concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," Cappie replied. "Nothing yet at least."

"Cap, you're kind of talking in circles here," said Casey. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I'm not really sure if I should," Cappie replied.

"If it's some sort of secret you know it's safe with me," said Casey. "I thought we trusted each other to tell each other everything."

"We do," said Cappie as he took a deep breath. "Basically, Beaver wants to ask Katherine to marry him."

"Awww, that's so sweet," said Casey getting a little excited for her friends. But she saw Cappie's worried expression and quickly calmed down. "I don't understand what is wrong with that. I mean, sure, they've only been dating for like a year and a half but I think that's plenty of time for two people to get engaged."

"He doesn't just want to get engaged," said Cappie. "He wants to elope and get married here, this week."

"Whoa," said Casey who was shocked.

"I told him I think he's making a big mistake," Cappie continued. "But it's like he didn't want to listen to me. He's pretty dead set on making the move."

"So then just let him," said Casey as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, he probably does know Katherine a lot better than we do and he probably wouldn't be doing this if he didn't have a hunch she would go through with it."

"But I just would hate to see him get hurt if she says no," said Cappie.

"There's always going to be the possibility that she does say no," said Casey. "And if you would have told me this when I first met Katherine senior year I would have been pretty certain she would say no. But Katherine has done many things to surprise me over the past couple of years that now I would think there is certainly more of a possibility she would say yes than there was two years ago."

"It would really ruin the vacation if she does say no," said Cappie with a sigh. "I can only imagine how hurt Beaver would be."

"Cap, you can't let your friends make or ruin your vacation," said Casey as she went over and sat on Cappie's lap. "Let Beaver take his risk and learn from his mistake if she does happen to say no. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I just can't believe how big of a risk he is taking," said Cappie as he wrapped his arms around Casey's waist.

"Isn't life about taking risks though?" Casey asked.

"Well, yeah," Cappie replied after he took a brief pause to think about Casey's question.

"So then stop worrying about Beaver and Katherine and focus on more important things," said Casey.

"Like what?" Cappie teased as he smiled at Casey.

"Like you, and me, and us," Casey replied as she leaned down and gave Cappie a kiss on the lips.

"I think those are things I'll never have a problem worrying about," said Cappie as he leaned towards Casey for another kiss.

Casey repositioned herself in Cappie's lap so her head was resting on his shoulder and both of them were able to look out towards the beach. The sun had set more on the horizon causing the sky to look orange in color.

"Hey Cap," Casey said after a while to get Cappie's attention.

"Hm?" Cappie asked as he squeezed his arms around her a little tighter.

"Hypothetically speaking of course," said Casey. "What would you say if I suggested the two of us elope and get married this week?"

Cappie thought about it for a second. "Hypothetically speaking of course," he said. "I would probably say yes."

"OK, just wondering," said Casey with a small smile as she dug her head deeper into Cappie's neck.

* * *

Calvin was in his hotel room shifting his phone around in his hands and a grin on his face. He couldn't believe the phone call he just got. He was about to call Heath to find out where he was when the door opened to the room and Heath walked in.

"Hey!" said Calvin.

"Hey to you too," said Heath with a smile as he kissed Calvin. "Sorry I've been missing in action but I've had like the best day ever!"

"Me too!" Calvin exclaimed as he pulled back from Heath. "But you go first."

"No you go first," said Heath.

"No really, you go first," said Calvin.

"Are you sure?" Heath asked. "Because I'm totally fine with letting you go first."

"Just tell me already!" said Calvin as he playfully hit Heath on the arm.

"OK, I've been playing wedding planner all day," said Heath with a smile. "For a wedding that is hopefully going to happen sometime this week."

"O-M-G!" said Calvin. "Cappie and Casey?"

Heath shook his head no.

"Uh, Dale and Laura?" Calvin asked.

Heath shook his head no again.

"Rusty and Ashleigh?" Calvin asked, his smile beginning to fade with each no Heath gave him.

"Nope," Heath replied.

"Um, you and me?" Calvin asked in a joking manner but still let out a gulp in his throat.

"No silly," said Heath with a laugh. "I don't think we could even get married in this state."

"Alright, well, I'm running out of options here," said Calvin. "So you might as well just tell me."

"Beaver and Katherine," Heath replied.

"What?" Calvin asked in a shocked voice. "I didn't even know they were talking about marriage."

"Well they aren't really," Heath replied. "Beaver's kind of surprising her with the suggestion and has appointed me his official wedding planner."

"Hmmm, sounds kind of sexy," said Calvin as he winked at Heath.

"I don't know about sexy but it's sure a hell of a lot of fun," said Heath. "I've spent all day researching the perfect place and flowers and rings and all that stuff."

"Maybe you missed your calling in life," said Calvin with a small laugh.

"So that's my news," said Heath. "Now you want to tell me yours?"

"I just got off the phone with my boss Mike," said Calvin with a smile. "And he just assigned me to my biggest project yet!"

"That's great!" said Heath. "What is it?"

"Remember when we were in South Africa we went to that school for girls that Oprah built?" Calvin asked.

"Of course, that was really awesome to see," Heath replied.

"Well I guess Oprah is interested in building another school and she's hired my company to like oversee everything with it," said Calvin. "And Mike just appointed me as the head project manager."

"Oh my gosh! Does that mean you're going to meet Oprah?" Heath asked excitedly.

"I don't know, maybe," Calvin replied. "But that's not why this is so exciting. This is my first major project that I'm going to be responsible for."

"I know and I am so proud of you Calv," said Heath as he hugged Calvin. "And you know I'll be more than willing to sign on with you. By that time I'll be a nurse so maybe I can find a hospital or something over there to do some work at while you do your work with the school."

"Actually the project starts in a couple of weeks," Calvin replied. "Mike said I would be over there at least a couple of months."

"Oh," said Heath as the smile faded off of his face. "That means you're probably going to miss my graduation and everything."

Calvin's expression instantly changed to look like he had hit a ton of bricks.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even think about that," he said as he slowly sat on the bed.

"You know, forget I even said anything," said Heath. "You're future and career is much more important than my graduation ceremony. I'll have my mom video tape it and send you a copy or something."

"But I know how important me being there is to you," said Calvin. "You put your medical career on hold to come to India with me and I at least owe it to you to be there when you graduate. Maybe I'll just tell Mike to keep me in mind for the next project. Another one should come my way at some point."

"Calvin, this is Oprah we're talking about here," said Heath. "You don't turn down anything having to do with like the most powerful woman in the world. I'll be fine. Really."

Calvin stared at Heath and took a couple of deep breaths. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure," said Heath as he went to his suitcase and got out some clothes. "I'm actually going to take a shower and get ready for dinner tonight. You should probably get ready too."

"But—" Calvin started.

But he didn't have any time to respond because Heath had already made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. Calvin buried his head in his hands and sighed because he knew deep down Heath wasn't as OK with this as he was leading him to believe.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, thanks again for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad you guys really like this story. I think it still keeps Greek alive for all of us huh? Sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last one but hopefully it's setting the stage for the things to come. Please keep the reviews coming! They keep me motivated to keep writing for you guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was their third night in Myrtle Beach and Casey came up with the idea to have everyone together for a dinner. She found a great restaurant that was on the beach that actually had tables out in the sand with fire pits and candles lit all around. She felt it would be a great place to bring everyone together.

Cappie and Casey were the first ones to arrive and took a seat at the long table that was set up for them. The sky was black but all the stars in the sky were visible above them. There was a slight breeze but it was warm and complimented the waves that were crashing on the shore behind them.

"This was a great idea to get everyone together Case," said Cappie as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks," she replied. "I just hope everyone has a great time and it remains a drama free evening."

"I guess you never know with our crazy friends," said Cappie with a small laugh.

The waitress came over and took their drink orders while they waited for the others to show up. Soon Rusty and Ashleigh came walking up.

"Hey Russ," said Casey as she stood up and gave him a hug. "I can't believe we've been here three days and this is the first time I'm seeing you."

"Yeah, well, I've just been a little busy with my brothers and doing this and that," Rusty replied as he backed away from Casey. "But you and I should definitely have some sister and brother time before we head back into the real world."

"I'm thinking brunch," said Casey with a small laugh.

"I think that sounds good," said Rusty also with a little laugh.

"Then it's a date," said Casey with a smile. "You just let me know when you can pencil me in."

"Sure thing," said Rusty with a smile back at her as he walked over to greet Cappie.

"Everything OK Ash?" Casey asked quietly as she gave Ashleigh a hug.

"Yeah, I'm OK," Ashleigh replied in a monotone voice which Casey knew instantly that she was lying to her.

But Casey didn't have time to talk with Ashleigh as Beaver and Katherine and Laura and Dale joined everyone at the table.

"Hi everyone," said Katherine as she took her seat next to Beaver.

"Thanks for coming guys," said Casey as she smiled at Katherine, trying to read her expression to see if she knew what Beaver was planning for her. But Katherine didn't show anything different to Casey and she certainly didn't want to ask.

"This restaurant is gorgeous Casey," said Ashleigh as she took her seat next to Rusty. "How did you find out about it?"

"I just did a little research online," Casey replied. "It looked neat and they took reservations so I just went ahead and booked it for us."

"I'm not so sure about this," said Laura in a snotty tone. "I can't seem to get my chair to set right in the sand."

"It's really not that hard Laura," said Dale as he stood up and attempted to adjust Laura's chair. "I think Casey did a wonderful job picking out this place."

Laura watched as Dale smiled over at Casey. "I got it Dale," she said rudely to him as she pushed his hand off of his chair. "Sit down."

"OK," Dale said as he quickly sat back down in his chair, almost like he was afraid of what Laura would do if he didn't obey her.

"Good evening everyone," said Calvin as he and Heath joined the table.

Everyone greeted them as they took their seats. The waitress came over and took the rest of their drink orders while everyone engaged in small conversations.

"I wonder where Rebecca and Evan are," Casey whispered to Cappie as she looked at her watch and realized they should have been there fifteen minutes ago.

"Maybe they got caught up in a little make up sex," said Cappie with a small laugh.

"I'll text her and see where she is," said Casey pulling out her phone and not finding a lot of humor in Cappie's statement.

"Don't," Cappie said softly as he pulled the phone out of Casey's hands. "They will be here soon enough. There is no need to bother them. Let's just enjoy our time with the friends we have here now."

Casey tried to reach for her phone but knew she wouldn't have any luck once Cappie slipped it in his pocket.

"I need that back," she whined to him as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Someone might call me."

"If you're other boyfriend calls I'll let him know you're busy OK?" Cappie joked as he leaned his head closer to Casey's.

Casey couldn't help but let out a little smile looking into Cappie's hypnotizing blue eyes. "You know you're the only one for me," she said to him as her smile grew.

"I know," Cappie replied as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright, seriously, get a room," Ashleigh joked as she saw Cappie and Casey kiss.

Both of them pulled away with a smile as the waitress approached their table again.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

Everyone turned to Casey as they all knew Evan and Rebecca were still not there yet.

"Yeah, we can go ahead and order," said Casey. "They can just add on to the order once they come."

The waitress then made her way around the table taking everyone's orders.

"I would like to make a toast," said Rusty standing up once everyone was done giving the waitress their orders. "I just wanted to say first that I'm really grateful that everyone could make it here. I know spring break is kind of old news for some of you alumnae but it truly wouldn't be the same without any of you. Here's to making many more memories over the next few days and continuing our friendships for a lifetime."

"I'll toast to that!" said Casey as her and the rest of the people at the table clinked their glasses together happily.

As Cappie set his glass down he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was a text message from Evan to meet him in the front of the restaurant because he needed to talk. Cappie was about to stand up and leave when he realized it wasn't his phone he was looking it, it was Casey's. He contemplated for a second whether he should just go so she didn't have to leave or tell her but he decided to be truthful and brought the text message to her attention.

"What is that all about?" she whispered to him after she read it.

"I don't know, guess you should go find out," Cappie replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Excuse me everyone, I'll be right back," said Casey. "I have to use the ladies room."

"Oh, I'll go with you!" said Ashleigh as she began to stand up.

"No, really, I need to go alone," said Casey as she stood up from the table and gave Ashleigh a stern look.

"OK, I guess I didn't have to go that bad anyway," said Ashleigh in a confused tone as she watched Casey walk towards the front of the restaurant.

"Took you long enough," was the first thing Evan said to her when he saw her.

"Well hello to you too," said Casey as she watched Evan pace back and forth in front of her. "Why aren't you and Rebecca joining us all for dinner? What is going on?"

"I need some advice," said Evan. "And you're the only one who can help me."

"OK," said Casey as she gave Evan a strange look.

"Rebecca and I have decided that we want to try a serious relationship again," said Evan.

"That's great!" said Casey excitedly. "But why in the heck are you here and she's not?"

"I snuck out while she was in the shower," Evan replied. "We got a little carried away with making up…..if you know what I mean."

"Oh god, Cappie was right," Casey mumbled with a small smile.

Evan now gave her a strange look but continued anyway. "I'm just worried because Rebecca and I have been here before. I've already given her the whole speech about things being better and believing in love and all that stuff. I need to do something to show her that this time is different, that I'm really committed this time."

"I'm not really sure how to help you with that Ev," said Casey. "Maybe you could lavalier her or something like that?"

"I thought about that," said Evan. "But it kind of is weird for me given the fact that I'm an alum now and not really active in the fraternity. I hate to say it but it feels a little childish giving her that."

"I can understand where you are coming from," Casey replied with a nod of her head.

There was a pause in the conversation as the two of them thought about what else Evan could do.

"You've got to get to the root of what was going on before," Casey finally said. "I think the most important thing is to look at what the problem was the last time you guys didn't work out and go from there to fix things."

"Basically law school is what the problem was," said Evan. "I was putting law school before her and it really put a strain on our relationship. The good old law school curse as Professor Segal would say."

"OK, so what is something you can do to prove that she's just as important as your law classes then?" Casey asked.

"Maybe I can show her by cutting back on my law classes or dropping the program all together," said Evan. "I mean, you did it for Cappie so there's nothing wrong with me doing it for her, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Casey quickly as she held up her hand to Evan. "First of all, I did not drop out of law school for Cappie. That was purely my decision because I didn't like how my morals and beliefs were being compromised when assisting people. And second of all, you only have one year left and law school is all you've talked about since I can remember. You can't just give that up for her."

"So then what in the hell am I supposed to do?" Evan asked in a frustrated tone as he threw his hands in the air. "After everything we've been through I don't think my words are going to be good enough anymore."

"It sounds like this is just going to have to be something you can show her over time," said Casey. "You're going to have to prove to her the rest of the semester that she's as much of a priority to you as law school is."

"I guess you're right Case," said Evan with a sigh. "I was just hoping you would have the magical answer for me."

"Sorry," Casey also said with a sigh.

"Well I should probably get back to Rebecca," said Evan. "She's probably freaking out right about now."

"Yeah, probably not the best thing to do leaving her right after you guys just made up," said Casey with a small laugh.

"Thanks for the talk," said Evan as he gave her a hug.

"Anytime," Casey replied as she backed away. "But seriously, get back to that hotel so you two can actually join us for dinner."

"You got it," Evan replied as he turned and began to walk quickly towards the hotel.

The waitress was serving the appetizers and salads when Casey got back to the table.

"Well? What was that all about?" Cappie asked as she sat back down next to him.

"I guess they are back together," Casey replied. "But Evan's freaking out that he's not doing enough to prove to her that he's serious this time. He thought I could help him come up with something."

"And did you?" Cappie asked.

"Nope," Casey replied as she mixed up the salad in front of her.

"Hey Casey, while you were gone we were talking about this hypnotist who's giving a show tomorrow," said Heath as he handed Casey the card that was on the table. "We all thought it would be fun to go."

"Yeah, it does look like fun," said Casey reading the card. "I'm in."

"What time is it?" Rusty asked.

"It says the show starts at eight," Casey replied.

"That'll work then," said Rusty. "I'll even invite some of the brothers to come too. Our fishing charter ends at seven so that will give us plenty of time to shower, change and then be there by eight."

"Wait, fishing charter?" Ashleigh asked. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Oh we just registered for it this afternoon," Rusty replied. "Turns out Dumptruck is practically a professional fisher and has some connections down here. Cap, you're welcome to join us if you want. Beaver and Heath both said they may join in."

Cappie was about to respond when Ashleigh started speaking first.

"So let me get this straight," she said in a not-so-calm voice. "You're going to get up and get kegs and eggs with your brothers in the morning and after that you're going to go fishing with them all afternoon and then you're going to invite them to join us at the hypnotist that everyone else will be going to in the evening?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Rusty asked sensing Ashleigh's frustration.

But Ashleigh didn't respond. She promptly took the napkin off her lap, threw it on the table in front of her and went storming off towards the shore.

"Rusty!" Casey exclaimed once Ashleigh had walked out of range of the table.

"What? I don't even know what the problem is!" Rusty replied.

"Never mind, I'll go talk to her," said Casey angrily as she began to stand up.

"No, I'll go talk to her," said Rusty as he stood up and walked in the direction that Ashleigh went.

"So much for no drama," Casey sighed as she sat back down in her chair.

* * *

Evan approached Rebecca's hotel room and was about to use his key to get in when he realized that it wouldn't work for her room. He was locked out so there wasn't going to be any easy way to sneak back in. So he casually walked up to the door and knocked. Rebecca swung the door open almost immediately.

"Where on earth did you go?" she asked. "I expected you to be here when I got out of the shower but obviously that didn't happen."

"Would you believe me if I said that I had to get something out of my room?" Evan asked giving her his best innocent look.

"Not a chance in hell," said Rebecca as she walked away from the door and let Evan in. "So you want to tell me where you really were?"

Evan sighed. "I freaked out a little bit," he replied as he sat down on the couch. "So I went to go and talk to Casey."

"Isn't she at that dinner we're supposed to be at right now?" Rebecca asked as she stared at him.

"Yeah, I got her to talk to me in front of the restaurant," Evan replied.

"So what are you freaking out about?" Rebecca asked as she sat down next to Evan. "And why did you need to talk to Casey of all people?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that our main issue is my ability to balance a relationship with you and law school," Evan replied. "So I went to talk to her and see how she did it with Cappie when she was in law school. I don't want to ruin this again with you."

"Ev, I thought we were past this," said Rebecca as she laid her hand on top of his. "We just got done having a long talk about priorities and leaving time for each other and that's why we decided to give this another chance."

"I know," said Evan. "I just feel like my words aren't enough anymore."

"Well, you are kind of right," said Rebecca honestly.

Evan looked up at her with a hurt expression.

"But," said Rebecca causing Evan's face to lighten a little. "You actually being here in Myrtle Beach does say a lot. You dropped everything to come here because you needed me and wanted to be here with me. It's a big step in the right direction and I already feel like you're more committed this time around by you just being here."

"Really?" Evan asked as he now took her hand into his. "Because I was seriously considering dropping out of law school to be with you."

"No you weren't," said Rebecca very matter-of-factly and rolling her eyes at Evan.

"OK, maybe I wasn't," said Evan with a small laugh. "But I can promise you that I'm going to do everything I can to make you more of a priority in my life. And you have to promise me that if I'm doing something that is bothering you, you'll tell me and preferably not in front of all our friends during a game of kiss and tell."

"Deal," said Rebecca with a smile.

Evan leaned forward and kissed Rebecca on the lips.

"I've got to touch up my hair," said Rebecca in a soft voice as she backed away. "Care to join me?"

"You're hair looks just fine," said Evan as he watched Rebecca stand up and go towards the bedroom door.

"Not after you get done with it," she said seductively as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it slip down to the floor.

Evan smiled and wasted no time going over to Rebecca and pinning her against the door as he kissed her passionately.

"Wait, what about dinner with everyone?" Evan asked as he stopped to take a breath of air.

"They can wait another few minutes," Rebecca replied as she pushed Evan into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Ashleigh was sitting in the sand running her hands through it when she heard someone shuffling their feet behind her. She at first thought it was Casey but was slightly surprised to see it was Rusty as he sat down next to her. Ashleigh continued to stare off into the ocean to avoid having to look at Rusty at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Rusty finally said. "For whatever I did."

Ashleigh turned to look at him briefly and then looked back out towards the ocean. "It's no big deal," she said continuing to run her hands in the sand. "I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"Well obviously whatever is bothering you is a big deal for you to act like that," said Rusty. "So do you want to fill me in on what is going on?"

Ashleigh didn't respond right away. She picked up a few grains of sand and threw them off to the side. "I feel so silly for feeling this way," she finally blurted out.

"Ash, please tell me," said Rusty, a little shakiness present in his voice.

"I'm feeling left out," said Ashleigh as she wiped a tear away that began to trickle down her cheek.

"Left out?" Rusty questioned. "I thought you've done a lot of things since we've been here like shopping and swimming and tanning and—"

"Not that kind of left out," Ashleigh interrupted. "I'm feeling left out of your life."

"What?" was all Rusty could respond, speechless as the words left Ashleigh's mouth.

"Russ, over the past week we've been spending less and less time with each other and you've been spending more and more time with your brothers," said Ashleigh.

"Ash, you know how important Kappa Tau and my brothers are to me," said Rusty trying to get Ashleigh to look at him but she was still avoiding his eyes.

"We've been here three days now and we haven't spent one single time alone together except when we go to sleep at night," said Ashleigh raising her voice a little. "And even then we don't even cuddle or do anything."

"Oh," was all Rusty replied.

"I feel so childish feeling like this," Ashleigh continued. "I always told myself I would never be the possessive-type girlfriend but it's really been bothering me over the past few days and hearing that tomorrow is going to be another day we don't spend any time together kind of sent me over the edge."

Silence fell before them as they both looked out towards the water and slowly ran their fingers through the sand beside them.

"For what it's worth Ash, I am really sorry," Rusty broke the silence. "I had no idea you were feeling like this. I thought everything was fine."

"I know how important the fraternity is to you Russ, that's why I didn't say anything at first," said Ashleigh as she finally turned and made eye contact with Rusty. "But this is our first vacation together and I thought we would be taking walks on the beach and playing games on the boardwalk and just spending time with each other."

"We still have time for those things," said Rusty. "I promise to make plenty of time for you the rest of the days we are here."

"Sounds like your day is already full tomorrow," said Ashleigh with a sigh as she looked back out towards the water.

Rusty moved his body so he was now in front of Ashleigh, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I may not have a lot of time tomorrow but I'll make some time," he said as he leaned closer to her. "You're so important to me Ash and I don't want you to ever feel left out of my life like this again."

"I still feel silly—"

Rusty put his finger up to Ashleigh's mouth to cut her off. "It's not silly so stop feeling like that," he said to her. "I promise things are going to get better."

"Oh yeah?" Ashleigh asked, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"Starting with this," said Rusty as he leaned forward to kiss Ashleigh.

The kiss started off softly but the passion began to grow between them. Eventually Ashleigh found her back against the sand with Rusty on top of her. He pulled away after a minute and Ashleigh began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Rusty asked finding her reaction a little inappropriate for the moment.

"I'm sorry but when you put your finger on my mouth…..," Ashleigh began as she turned her head to spit next to her. "You definitely had some sand on it. And it got in my mouth."

"Oops, sorry," said Rusty as he also began to laugh. "I guess I'm new to this whole kissing in the sand thing."

"It's OK," said Ashleigh as she smiled up at Rusty and ran her hand through the curly hair on the back of his head. "It was fun and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Rusty smiled at Ashleigh again as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"We really should get back to the dinner table," said Rusty as he backed away.

"Yeah," Ashleigh sighed. "But maybe we can pick this up later tonight?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Sure thing," said Rusty with a wink as he stood up and took Ashleigh's hand to pull her up off the ground.

Rusty helped Ashleigh wipe the sand off of her back and out of her hair and the two finally made their way back to the dinner table just as the waitress was putting the food down.

"Are you two all better?" Casey asked as she noticed they were holding hands.

"Yeah, we're good," Ashleigh replied with a smile as her and Rusty took their seats.

"Hey, where are Beaver and Katherine?" Rusty asked noticing they were no longer at the table.

"They decided to go for a little walk since you guys left the table too," said Cappie. "I hope they come back soon though. Beaver hates it when his food is cold."

Everyone at the table began eating their food. A few minutes later Rebecca and Evan walked up to the table hand in hand.

"Sorry we're a little late guys," said Rebecca was a grin on her face.

"Can't you be on time for anything?" Dale asked in an annoyed voice. "And what in the hell is he doing here?" he also asked once he noticed Evan was there.

"For those of you who don't know," said Rebecca. "Evan surprised me by coming down here and the two of us have decided that we're going to get back together and try this for real now."

"Yay!" Ashleigh shouted excitedly.

Beaver and Katherine walked back up and joined the table as Rebecca and Evan ordered drinks from the waitress and took their seats also.

"I am just so excited to have everyone together and so happy," Ashleigh continued. "Rusty and I are all better, Rebecca and Evan are back together, Calvin has a new exciting project….."

"AND WALTER AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" shouted Katherine causing both mouths and silverware to drop from just about everyone at the table.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a few days to get an update up. I was out of town for the weekend and of course didn't get a whole lot of writing done LoL. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. As always, let me know what you think. Your reviews have been so fantastic and motivating. Thank you so much :0)**_

_**And for those of you reading Rainbows, I'm close to finishing that next chapter so it will be up soon, no worries. **_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Calvin woke up early, put his workout clothes on and then headed down to the hotel gym. He was a little stressed with the decision he had to make about the project and how it would affect his and Heath's relationship and thought a good workout would help him clear his mind and relieve some of that stress.

When he arrived he saw a few people in the pool next to the gym but no one was in the gym. He was happy to see it this way as he just wanted to be alone for a little bit. He went over to the treadmill first and began walking on in to warm up a little bit before he began lifting some weights.

He was on the treadmill for about five minutes when he heard the door to the gym open behind him and became a little disappointed he was no longer alone. He turned around to casually look and see who came in the room and almost fell off the treadmill when he saw Dale walk in. He had on a pair of short shorts from the 1980s, tube socks, a t-shirt that said something about God and a towel around his neck.

"Dale, what in the heck are you doing here?" Calvin asked.

Dale was startled by Calvin; he didn't know he was there. "Oh, hey," said Dale as he walked over to Calvin. "I thought I'd get up early and give this attractive body of mine a nice workout."

Calvin watched as Dale walked over to the treadmill next to him. He attempted a few stretches but could barely get through them without falling down. Calvin couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to run next to him. Dale then studied the treadmill for a minute. He hit one of the program buttons and immediately the belt began to move on him causing him to start running quickly. He pushed the emergency stop button and looked at Calvin giving him a weird look next to him.

"I meant to do that," said Dale as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Calvin stopped his treadmill and picked up the towel in front of him to wipe his face.

"Obviously you're not here to work out," said Calvin staring at Dale. "So you want to tell me what is going on?"

Dale stepped off his treadmill and plopped down on one of the weight benches near it. "I've come down here the past couple of mornings," he began. "Laura thinks I'm working out."

"Well you sure play the part well," said Calvin with a laugh as he eyed Dale's outfit up and down.

Dale just stared back at Calvin, not finding any humor in his statement. Calvin walked over and sat down next to Dale.

"So why are you pretending to work out?" Calvin asked.

"You know, at CRU Laura and I do well together," Dale replied. "We don't spend all of our time together but I think it's a happy medium. But being here and spending almost every hour of the day with her has kind of thrown me off."

"How so?" Calvin asked.

"I find myself getting more and more annoyed with things she does," said Dale. "Like last night, she decided to cut her toe nails while sitting on the bed. I was completely grossed out, who does that? And she always has to be doing something every second of the day when I just want to go with the flow and just relax sometimes. And then there's her snoring. I thought my Uncle Bucky sawed a few logs in his sleep but that's nothing compared to Laura. She claims it's because of the salty air but I'm not so sure."

"So let me get this straight," said Calvin. "In order to get some relaxing time for yourself you're pretending to come down here every morning to work out to get away from your girlfriend?"

"Sounds horrible doesn't it?" Dale asked.

Calvin just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just so upset this is happening," said Dale. "All I have wanted is to find the future Mrs. Kettlewell and I thought I may have found that in Laura. But being here these past few days has really made me see how sheltered our relationship has been at CRU. I'm not sure if we're going to make it in the real world."

"Sorry Dale, I can't help you make that decision," said Calvin. "But you need to do what makes you happy. If you two are really meant to be then you'll find a way to work it out so you're both happy."

"That's true," said Dale with a sigh.

The two boys sat in silence for a minute, each alone in their own thoughts.

"Why are you down here this early?" Dale finally turned to Calvin and asked him.

"What do you mean? I always work out in the morning," Calvin responded.

"Liar," said Dale with a smirk. "Did you forget I'm one of your best friends? I specifically remember you telling me that you like working out best in the afternoon because you don't have the energy to do it in the mornings. Plus, you haven't been here the past couple of days I have been here so try again with that answer."

Calvin took a deep breath and rolled his eyes at Dale. "Fine," he said. "If you must know, Heath and I are having some issues also."

"You two seemed fine at dinner last night," Dale stated.

"I don't think Heath wants me to go to South Africa for this project," said Calvin. "He's pretending to be OK with it but I know him too well to believe it."

"Well Calvin, if you want my advice, which is pretty much the advice you just gave me," Dale began. "You've got to do what makes you happy and if the two of you are really meant to be together then you'll find a way to make things work."

"Hmmm, I think I've heard that somewhere before," Calvin joked.

Both boys let out small laughs.

"I guess we both have some thinking to do huh?" said Dale.

"Yeah," Calvin sighed. "But since we're here we might as well get an actual work out done. You in?"

Dale laughed. "Calv, you know I don't work out," he said.

"First time for everything Dale," said Calvin as he stood up and walked over the weight rack.

Dale hesitated for a second. "Alright, but nothing over five pounds," said Dale as he stood up and walked over to him. "I'm not trying to get buns of steel of anything here."

Calvin just smirked as he handed Dale a ten pound weight.

* * *

Ashleigh opened her eyes that morning and looked over at the clock and saw it was nearing ten am. She sighed as she turned over onto her back to try and will herself to get out of bed. But when she looked the other way she was pleasantly surprised to see Rusty next to her, just staring at her as she slept.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to contain the smile on her face.

Rusty smiled back at her. "Just watching you sleep," he replied.

"Isn't that a little creepy?" Ashleigh asked.

"When it's Jeremy doing it then yes, it's creepy," said Rusty with a small laugh. "But when it's a boyfriend looking at his amazing girlfriend sleep soundly it's not creepy."

"You're making me blush," said Ashleigh as she batted her eyes at Rusty. "But shouldn't you be at kegs and eggs?"

"Well after our talk last night I told the guys that I wouldn't be making it this morning," Rusty replied. "So we now have this time just for the two of us."

"That's really sweet Russ, thanks," said Ashleigh as she reached up and touched Rusty on his cheek.

"I am still going on the fishing charter though," said Rusty with a little sadness in his voice. "I haven't been fishing in years and it's just something I really can't pass up."

"That's not a problem," said Ashleigh as she scooted closer to Rusty and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just going to enjoy the time we have right now."

"Sounds good to me," said Rusty as he squeezed her tightly.

The two of them laid there in silence for a couple of minutes just enjoying being with each other for the first time on the trip.

"Can you believe that whole Beaver and Katherine thing?" Ashleigh finally asked.

"I couldn't believe it when Beaver even first mentioned it to me," Rusty replied. "I was shocked when Katherine actually said she would go through with it."

"I can't believe they're getting married tomorrow," said Ashleigh. "Everything is just happening so quickly."

"I think Beaver knows what he is doing though," said Rusty. "It may sound crazy but Beav has always been a little wild and crazy."

"This is true," said Ashleigh with a small laugh. "I remember the one sort of kind of date we went on with Cappie and Casey. He was trying to get fresh with me by showing me how to swing a softball bat. He was totally hitting on me."

Rusty laughed. "I guess the jokes on him," he said. "Look who's got the girl now."

Ashleigh turned in Rusty's arms to look him in the eyes. "I think I chose the right man in the end," she said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you did," said Rusty as he leaned down and kissed Ashleigh on the lips.

* * *

Katherine and Casey had spent the last hour going to several local stores to find Katherine something to wear for the wedding but they weren't having much luck.

"How hard is it to find a white dress?" Katherine asked as they walked into another shop. "I thought this part would be easy."

"Apparently color is the 'in thing' around here," said Casey as she looked through a rack of dresses of all colors. "There was that one we found at the last shop though that we can always fall back on if we don't find anything."

"Casey, that was a bathing suit cover-up," said Katherine as she stared at Casey. "It's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Yeah, but if we can't find anything else it will at least fit the occasion," said Casey with a shrug of her shoulders.

Katherine just moved over to another rack and began looking through it.

"Katherine, are you sure you want to go through this anyway?" Casey asked moving over towards her. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you're being pushed into this or anything."

"Casey, I want to do this," Katherine replied. "I love Walter and we're going to get married sometime down the road anyway so why not just do it now?"

"But don't you want your family to be around to see this?" Casey asked. "Did you ever think about that?"

"I did think about that actually," said Katherine as she turned to look at Casey. "But then I realized that even though none of you are related to me by blood, you've all been kind of like my family over the past couple of years."

"Even Evan?" Casey asked as she scrunched her nose up at Katherine.

"Even Evan," Katherine replied with a smile. "The two of us have actually grown closer over the past year. Since Jim and Jan divorced and you left the school we did some switching around of study groups and the two of us are in the same one now. I wouldn't say we're BFFs or anything but we at least converse and get along better."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Casey as she returned to looking through the racks of clothes. "But I'm not sure if this wedding is even going to happen if we can't find you a dress."

"Hi guys!" said a voice approaching them.

"Oh, hey Rebecca," said Casey as she looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Evan and Cappie are doing something this afternoon so I decided to do a little shopping to pass the time," Rebecca replied. "I couldn't help but hear Evan's name come up in your conversation and then I continued to listen to see that you're having trouble finding a dress, so I want to help."

"You? You want to help?" Casey asked giving Rebecca a weird look.

"Oh don't act like I've never helped anyone before," Rebecca replied as she rolled her eyes. "I actually know of this place that's a little out of town but I know they have some really cute white sundresses."

"How do you know about this?" Katherine asked.

"I found it just exploring last spring break," Rebecca replied. "Now are you guys with me or not?"

Katherine and Casey looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Lead the way," said Casey as her and Katherine followed Rebecca out of the store.

* * *

"Hey Cap," said Evan as he met Cappie in the hotel lobby.

"Thanks for meeting me Evan," said Cappie as they shook hands. "Let's get going."

Cappie rushed out of the hotel with Evan following close behind. They got into the car and Cappie began to drive down the road.

"You sounded serious on the phone," said Evan. "What is going on? What do you need my help for?"

"We're on a mission for Beaver Ev," said Cappie continuing to stare at the road in front of him. "I'll explain when we get there."

"Cap, you've got me kind of confused here," said Evan as he looked over at Cappie. "You sounded like you were in trouble when I talked to you on the phone this morning."

"I am in trouble," Cappie replied. "That's why I need your help."

"Uh oh, what did you do?" Evan asked rolling his eyes at Cappie.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Cappie paused. "Not yet at least."

"Um, I think I need to get out of this car right now," said Evan. "I know we're friends and everything now Cap but I'm not willing to get in some sort of trouble and ruin my vacation for you."

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't even be here on vacation if it weren't for your feelings for Rebecca," said Cappie as he looked at Evan briefly. "Plus, you owe me."

"Owe you?" Evan questioned. "Since when do I owe you a favor?"

"Since you gave me crappy legal advice last month," Cappie replied.

"You asked me if it was illegal to put out more than your two bag limit of garbage on garbage day and I told you I didn't think it was," Evan replied.

"Well you were wrong!" Cappie exclaimed. "I put out four bags and I got a nice one hundred dollar fine for that you know. I should have made you pay it."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to get a fine?" Evan asked. "And I still don't think it was illegal. It was just against the rules for your trash collection company."

"I thought you were a lawyer, aren't you supposed to know those kinds of things!" Cappie continued to raise his voice.

Evan didn't respond and the car was silent for a moment. But then Evan began to laugh. Cappie stared at him at first but then began to laugh himself.

"We sound like some old married couple fighting," said Evan through his laughs.

"I guess some things will never change between us huh?" Cappie asked.

Evan just continued to laugh as he watched Cappie pull into the parking lot of a building.

"Lucky's Catering," Evan said as he stopped laughing and read the sign on the building. "Do you mind telling me why on earth we are here now?"

"Beaver is insisting that he has Cheeseritos at his wedding," said Cappie as he reached in the back seat and handed Evan a shirt that said 'Lucky's Catering' on it. "Apparently they only make Cheeseritos in Ohio and a few surrounding states, not South Carolina of course."

Evan just gave Cappie a pitiful look. He knew this was going nowhere good.

"So I made some calls and found out that this catering company has Cheeseritos shipped to them for them to serve at their parties," Cappie continued as he put one of the shirts on himself. "But the guy I talked to on the phone was a total douche and wouldn't give me any. So we're going to go and get them ourselves."

"Wait, why do I have to get involved in this?" Evan asked.

"Because if we get caught, you can use your Chambers name and the fact that you're almost a lawyer to get us out of trouble," said Cappie as he smiled at Evan. "Now come on."

Cappie got out of the car and adjusted his shirt.

"Where on earth did you get these things?" Evan asked as he also got out and put on his shirt.

"One of the bellhops at my hotel used to work here," Cappie replied. "So he gave me a couple of his old uniforms and told me exactly what to do."

"Have I ever told you how insane you are?" Evan asked as he followed Cappie towards the front door.

"Many times," said Cappie as he opened the door and walked in.

"Hello," said the woman sitting at the receptionist's desk. She was probably in her sixties, heavier set and wore the brightest blue eye shadow Cappie had ever seen.

"Hi, my name is John and this is Mustafa," said Cappie trying not to laugh. "We've just been hired to help with some food prep for the events this weekend."

"Of course, go ahead back to the kitchen area," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," said Cappie as him and Evan walked past her and towards the back of the building.

"Mustafa?" Evan said to Cappie in a loud whisper. "You could have at least given me a more normal name."

"And to miss seeing you pissed off that I gave you Mustafa?" Cappie joked. "Not a chance in hell."

When they arrived back to the kitchen area they saw a couple of chefs cooking some things on the stove. Both boys did their best to tip toe around them and make their way to where the dry stock was stored. They immediately found the stash of Cheeseritos and began picking them up.

"Hey genius, did you ever think about how we're going to get these things out of here?" Evan whispered to Cappie.

Cappie stopped suddenly realizing he hadn't thought about that part. "We'll just stuff the bags up our shirts," he said.

"Yeah right!" Evan exclaimed. "We're going to look like a couple of pregnant men walking out of here with those under our shirts."

"Well do you have a better idea oh mighty Mustafa?" Cappie asked putting his hands on his hips and staring at Evan.

"Uh," Evan hesitated as he looked around the room. "Look, there's a cart," he said pointing to one in the corner of the room. "One of us will ride on the bottom while holding the bags."

"Won't that look totally obvious?" Cappie asked rolling his eyes at Evan.

"We'll put a table cloth over it you idiot," said Evan as he went over and got the cart. "Now get in."

"Why do I have to ride in the bottom?" Cappie whined.

"Because it was my idea," Evan replied. "Now get in there."

Cappie reluctantly got on the bottom of the cart. Evan handed him as many Cheeserito bags as he could handle and then put the table cloth over the cart. He then took a couple of random things off the shelves in the stock room to make it look like he was transporting them on the cart.

Evan wheeled the cart towards the door and purposefully rammed the cart into the side of the door causing Cappie to hit his head on the top of the cart.

"What the hell!" Cappie exclaimed as he lifted the table cloth and looked up at Evan.

"Sorry," said Evan trying his best not the laugh. "This thing is hard to push with you on it. Have you gained a few pounds?"

Cappie reached for an empty box near him and threw it at Evan.

"Ow, that hurt," Evan whined.

"You'll deal with it, now lets get out of here," he said sternly as he let the table cloth back down to hide him.

Evan whistled softly to himself as he went past the cooks in the kitchen who barely paid any attention to him. He then made it out to where the receptionist was sitting when she stopped him.

"All things being transported go out the back door dear," said the receptionist as she looked at Evan.

"Oh but this is just a couple of small things," said Evan trying to play it cool. "One of the cooks back there told me I could take it out the front door."

"That's not usually how we do things around here," said the receptionist who was becoming a little suspicious of Evan. "Which cook told you that?"

"Uh," Evan hesitated. "The fat one, I'm sorry, I didn't catch his name."

"Oh that's Kevin, he's always bending the rules around here," the receptionist said.

Suddenly Evan felt something warm crawling up his leg. He looked down only to see Cappie's hand reaching out from under the cart and stroking the bottom of his leg. He began to jump up and down and kick a little to get away.

"Is there something wrong?" the receptionist asked as she watched Evan's strange behavior.

"No, No," said Evan in a worried tone. "I just thought I saw a bug, that's all."

The cart began to shake as Cappie was laughing underneath it.

"What's really going on here?" the receptionist asked as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just doing what I was told," said Evan as he rocked back and forth nervously on his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You wait right here mister," said the receptionist. "I'm going back to get Kevin so we can talk about this."

"OK, you do that," said Evan as he watched her waddle back towards the kitchen.

"Alright dude, we've got like two minutes to get out of here," said Evan once she was out of sight. "Let's go!"

Cappie handed Evan a couple bags of the Cheeseritos as he climbed out from underneath the cart and ran out of the building as fast as they could.

"Hurry up and unlock the car!" Evan yelled as he looked behind him to make sure no one was following them.

Cappie finally got the car unlocked. They threw the bags quickly in the back seat and got into the car. Cappie turned on the car and bolted out of the parking lot and back onto the road as fast as he could. Once they were a few minutes away from the place and didn't see anyone following them, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was really close," said Evan.

"Well it's not my fault you can't think off the top of your head well when you were talking to that lady," said Cappie.

"You didn't help anything by rubbing your hand up and down my leg!" said Evan.

Cappie laughed. "Don't act like you didn't like it," he said as he winked at Evan.

Evan just sighed as he leaned his head back against the headrest. His mood didn't last long though as he began to laugh instead. "Man, that brought me back to the days when the two of us got into trouble at summer camp sneaking into the girls' cabin and hiding food from the kitchen in ours," he said. "It's been awhile."

"It sure has," said Cappie. "And for the record, I'm glad we were able to get back to that friendship."

"Me too," said Evan.

"And I'm really sorry to hear about your mom," said Cappie as he looked over at Evan briefly. "Tell her she's in my prayers."

"Thanks Cap," said Evan. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"And you let me know if there is anything I can do for you," Cappie added.

"I will," said Evan as he smiled at Cappie. "Let's just not involve me with anything having to do with breaking the law again. I plan on being a lawyer _without_ a criminal record someday."

"Sure thing," said Cappie as he smiled at Evan and continued to drive back towards the hotel.

* * *

_**A/N: LoL! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I knew I wanted a Cappie and Evan scene but I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with the two of them but my crazy mind somehow came up with this and I think it turned out pretty well :0) Let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

After taking care of the Cheesaritos, Cappie headed up to his hotel room to get ready for the evening ahead. He opened the door to the room to music playing quite loudly and heard Casey singing to it from the bathroom. He stood there for a few seconds just smiling and listening to her sing. She certainly wasn't the best singer in the world but she could carry a tune here and there.

He put the car keys on one of the tables and made his way into the bathroom. Casey was busy digging through her make-up bag to see that he was there. So Cappie took advantage of this and snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little at first and turned around to see who it was.

"My gosh, you scared the crap out of me," she said once she saw it was Cappie.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," said Cappie with a smile as he began to nibble on her neck.

Casey turned to kiss him on the lips and then pushed him away gently.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" she asked as she reached down to turn off her IPod.

"Breaking the law," said Cappie still smiling as he let go of her.

"Do I even want to ask what that means?" Casey asked as she turned to glare at Cappie.

"It's nothing major," said Cappie with a small laugh. "Evan and I just stole several bags of Cheesaritos for Beaver's wedding, that's all."

"And you didn't get caught?" Casey asked.

"Do I ever get caught?" Cappie asked as he winked at her.

"Uh, yeah," said Casey as she raised her eyebrows to him. "How many times did you end up picking up trash at CRU in the years that you were there?"

"OK, you have a point," said Cappie. "But Evan and I are just fine, no worries."

"I won't worry," said Casey with a deep breath. "Until the cops show up at the wedding tomorrow and arrest the two of you."

Cappie let out a small laugh. "Must you always be so pessimistic?" he asked.

Casey just rolled her eyes as she went back to putting on her make-up. "Rebecca helped Katherine find a dress today," she said changing the subject.

"That's nice," said Cappie as he walked out of the bathroom to change his clothes in the bedroom. "So what exactly is the game plan for tonight?"

"I thought the two of us could have dinner at the hotel restaurant before we went to the hypnotist show," said Casey as she walked into the bedroom to see Cappie sitting on the edge of the bed still in his jeans and t-shirt. "Aren't you going to wear something a little nicer than that?"

Cappie grabbed Casey as she walked near him and pulled her close to him. "Well, I was thinking I could get a little help getting these clothes off first," he said as he looked up at her with a sexy smile.

"Cap, we're not going to have time for dinner…" Casey began to whine.

But she wasn't able to finish as he quickly turned her and pushed her down onto the bed and positioned himself directly over her.

"Are you sure you don't want to help me?" he asked as he lowered his head down and began to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Oh Cap, why do you always do this to me?" Casey asked as she tried her hardest to resist him.

But then Cappie hit the one spot behind her ear that drove her crazy and she instantly lost all power to resist him.

"I guess we can get dinner afterwards," she whispered as she pulled his lips to hers and began kissing him passionately.

* * *

Calvin and Heath decided to walk to the hypnotist show so they could take some time to talk to each other. They hadn't said much to each other since Calvin broke the news about going to South Africa and they both knew they had to talk eventually.

"I hate this feeling that there is a wall built up between us Calv," said Heath as they began to walk down the street.

"You and me both," said Calvin as he glanced over at Heath.

"I don't understand what the problem is," said Heath. "I told you that you should go ahead and take that project. You should be ecstatic about it."

"I want to be," said Calvin. "But I know that deep down you're hurt and it's not something I can be happy about knowing that you're not."

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to be alright?" Heath asked.

"Heath, you can tell me words like that all you want," said Calvin. "But I know you too well. I know you're not completely OK with this."

Heath sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Calv," he said. "You're right; I'm not completely OK with you leaving. But I'm trying to be, I really am."

"I know you are," said Calvin as he took Heath's hand into his. "I just wish there was a solution to keep us both happy."

"Me too," said Heath. "But I'm so close to graduating with my nursing degree that I can't just give that up right now."

"And I don't expect you to do that," said Calvin. "I know how much it means to you and I know you already put things on hold to come to India with me in the first place. That's why I'm OK with putting this on hold for you."

"I can't let you do that," said Heath as he looked over at Calvin. "This is a project that comes around once in a lifetime. You'll never have the chance to work for Oprah again."

"Maybe I won't," said Calvin. "But I'm also never going to get the chance to see you graduate again either."

The two of them both sighed as they walked the next couple of minutes in silence. They eventually made it to a park and Heath pulled Calvin over to sit on one of the park benches. He took his hands into his and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Calvin, I love you," he said. "And I want you to go do this project. If you're still there after school is done I'll be there with you as soon as I can. This is something that you need to do for yourself and I am not going to stop you."

"Are you sure?" Calvin asked. "I don't want you looking back on this with regrets."

"No regrets at all," said Heath with a small smile. "You have my support one hundred percent and I really mean that. I want this for you. I'm going to put my feelings aside and realize that this is something that you need Calvin. This is your future and I'm not going to stop you from that. Sure, I'm going to miss you like hell but I'll be fine. I promise. And who knows, maybe I'll go get my Master's degree at some point and then you can watch me graduate with that."

"I may just have to hold you to that," said Calvin with a smile.

"We'll see how motivated I get to actually go back to school first," said Heath as he also smiled at Calvin.

The two men each took a deep breath and just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Thanks Heath," Calvin finally said as he leaned in and gave Heath a kiss. "And I love you too."

The two of them kissed one more time.

"I just have one request," said Heath as he backed away with a smile.

"And what is that?" Calvin asked.

"Keep me in mind if you maybe have a meeting or something set up with Oprah herself," said Heath. "She is like my idol and I would just die if I ever got the chance to meet her."

Calvin laughed. "I'll do everything I can to try and get that to happen," he said.

"Great," said Heath as he looked into Calvin's eyes. "I'm really glad we had this talk."

"Me too," said Calvin. "I feel much better about going now."

"And I feel good knowing there is a glimmer of hope I'll meet Oprah," said Heath as he stood up and reached for Calvin's hand.

"Anything for you my love," said Calvin as he took Heath's hand and the two of them began walking down the street again.

* * *

"HELLO SPRING BREAK!" yelled the hypnotist as the show started.

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"My name is Ken Kennedy and I am a trained hypnotist," he began once the crowd quieted down. "I've been doing this for about ten years now and I do shows all around the world. Has anyone here ever been hypnotized before?"

He looked at the crowd to see just one or two hands go up.

"Alright, this should be fun then," he said with a small laugh. "I am going to start off the show needing three volunteers."

Ken scanned the audience of eager volunteers.

"Let's see," he said. "You, and you, and you," he continued pointing to three people.

He waited until they got up on the stage and went over to each of them.

"Tell me your names," he said.

"Casey Cartwright."

"Evan Chambers."

"Calvin Owens."

"Excellent," said Ken. "Now the three of you don't know each other do you?"

"Actually we do," said Calvin as he looked at Casey and Evan.

"Wait, how come you weren't sitting next to each other then?" Ken asked.

Evan raised his hand and pulled Ken's microphone closer to him. "That is because Casey over here was late showing up because she was wrapped up with some things."

"Or someone," said Calvin with a laugh causing Casey to glare at him.

"OK, OK," said Ken. "This could be some fun actually. Casey, how do you know these two gentlemen?"

"Evan is my ex-boyfriend and Calvin is just a friend," Casey replied.

"Ex-boyfriend huh?" said Ken as he raised his eyebrows. "This is getting even better than I thought."

The crowd laughed as Ken instructed each of them to take a seat in the chairs on the stage.

"OK, I want the three of you to begin thinking about something peaceful in your lives," Ken began. "Take your body to total relaxation and close your eyes."

Pretty soon all three of them were hunched over in their chairs passed out.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the three of them are now completely under my control," said Ken as he walked back and forth on the stage. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

The crowd cheered as Ken walked over to Calvin.

"Calvin, I'm going to have you wake up so we can talk," said Ken with a snap of his fingers.

Calvin looked up and had a completely blank expression on his face.

"How are you Calvin?" Ken asked.

"Uh, good," Calvin replied continuing to stare out into the audience.

"You don't look so good," said Ken.

"Yeah, I'm not so good," said Calvin.

"And why is that?" Ken asked.

Calvin leaned closer to Ken. "I think I'm high," he whispered.

The crowd laughed along with Ken.

"You think you're high? How would you know what being high feels like?" Ken asked.

"I did it once," Calvin replied. "But it was for school."

"For school? What kind of school do you go to that allows you to get high?" Ken asked.

"A bad school I guess," Calvin replied.

"Well Calvin, I hate to break it to you but you're not high," Ken asked. "You're actually dreaming."

"I am?" Calvin questioned.

"Yup," Ken replied. "But this isn't just any dream. This is a nightmare."

"Oh no, no, no," said Calvin with a sudden scared look on his face. "I don't like those."

"Calvin, do you see all those people out there?" Ken asked as he pointed to the crowd.

"Yeah," Calvin replied.

"Well they can see you too," said Ken. "Only you're naked."

Instantly Calvin put his hands in front of him to cover himself and ran over to the chair he was sitting in and hid behind it. The crowd laughed as Calvin nervously looked out into the audience but still making sure he was completely covered.

"Alright Calvin, you stay there nice and safe while I talk to your friends now OK?" Ken asked.

Calvin just nodded, a look of horror still on his face.

"Evan, why don't you wake up now and join us," said Ken as he snapped his fingers in front of Evan.

Evan opened his eyes and looked around at everyone in the audience before turning to look at Ken.

"Evan, how are you feeling today?" Ken asked.

"Just fine Bob," Evan replied.

"Uh, my name is Ken," he said correcting Evan.

"That's nice Bob," said Evan.

The crowd began to laugh.

"Evan, who is Bob?" Ken asked.

"I'm not sure Bob," Evan replied. He then noticed Calvin huddling behind the chair next to him. "What's he doing Bob?"

"He's hiding," Ken replied.

"Why Bob?" Evan asked.

"Because he's naked," Ken replied.

"That sucks," said Evan with a laugh. "Bob."

Ken couldn't help but laugh for a second at Evan's continued use of the word Bob. "Well Evan, you should probably join him," said Ken. "Because you're naked too."

"Oh god Bob!" Evan exclaimed as he ran over and began hiding behind Calvin.

Everyone laughed as they watched Evan huddle behind Calvin.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Calvin asked.

"I'm naked Bob," Evan replied.

"Are you sure you want to huddle this close to me if we're both naked?" Calvin asked.

Evan backed away just enough so he wasn't touching Calvin. "Good point Bob," he said.

"Stop calling everyone Bob!" Calvin exclaimed. "You're making my head hurt."

"Hopefully Evan won't make any moves on your man," said Beaver with a laugh as he leaned over to Heath.

"OK, time to talk to Casey now," said Ken as he snapped his fingers and woke Casey up.

"Hi," was the first thing Casey said as she looked up at Ken.

"Casey, Casey, Casey," said Ken shaking his head. "I'm afraid you're in trouble young lady."

"What did I do?" Casey asked with wide eyes, she was feeling very drunk at the moment but yet she didn't think she had any alcohol to drink recently.

"Evan told me that you were late for the show tonight," said Ken.

"Oh what does Tiny Tim know," said Casey shrugging it off and rolling her eyes.

The audience and Ken both laughed. "Casey, did you just call your ex-boyfriend Tiny Tim?" Ken asked.

Casey thought about what she said for a second. "Whoops, I guess I did!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Is it true Rebecca?" Laura turned and asked her.

"Shut up Laura," was all Rebecca replied.

Cappie couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face several rows back behind them.

"Alright well, let's get back to business Casey," said Ken. "Do you have an excuse for being late?"

Casey bit her bottom lip and shook her head yes.

"Well what is your excuse then?" Ken asked.

"I was having sex," said Casey with a giggle.

"Oh god," Cappie mumbled from the audience as he put his hands over his face.

"Oh you were?" Ken asked. "Well let's have a little fun with this shall we?"

"No, we shall not," Cappie mumbled again.

"Evan, Calvin, you are both no longer naked," said Ken with a snap of his fingers. "Come back and sit in your chairs."

Both of the men obeyed and Ken turned back to Casey.

"Alright Casey, when I snap my fingers I want you to give me the sounds you make when you're having sex," said Ken.

"Oh god," Cappie mumbled again as he watched Rebecca and a few other of his friends turn around and smile at him.

"And go," said Ken as he snapped his fingers.

"Ooooooohhh, oooooo, mmmmmm," Casey began to moan. "Oh yeah baby, oooooo, you wanna be the captain of my ship and sail me all day and night? Oh yeah."

The crowd instantly began to roar with laughter with what Casey was saying. Casey and Cappie's friends were enjoying it even more because they really understood where Casey was coming from. And as embarrassed as Cappie was he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Well thank you Casey for that lovely demonstration," said Ken with a snap of his fingers. "You may go back to sleep now."

Casey instantly hunched back over as Ken walked over to Evan.

"OK, your turn Evan," said Ken.

Ken snapped his fingers and put the microphone in front of Evan's mouth. But Evan just stared blankly up at him.

"Evan, you're supposed to be giving me the sounds you make during sex," said Ken.

"I am Bob," Evan replied.

"But you're not saying anything," Ken stated.

"I know Bob," said Evan. "I have quiet sex Bob."

Ken and the rest of the crowd laughed. "Why do you have quiet sex?" Ken asked.

"Because my girlfriend makes enough sounds for the both of us Bob," Evan replied.

Now it was Rebecca's turn to bury her head in her hands while all of her friends pointed and laughed at her.

"Man, you guys are some crazy friends," said Ken with a shake of his head as he walked over to Calvin.

Calvin smiled right away at Ken.

"Do I even want to ask you the same question?" Ken asked.

"Dude, I'm still high," said Calvin as he looked at Ken.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass on this one," he said with a laugh and he snapped his fingers and brought Evan and Calvin back to sleep.

Eventually he woke all three of them up completely and they returned to their seats. Cappie let out a small laugh as Casey sat down next to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea what you did up there?" Cappie asked.

"I just sat in the chair," Casey replied.

"Yeah, and told the entire audience that we had sex before we came here," said Cappie.

"No way!" said Casey as her face became red.

"Oh yeah," Cappie replied. "And on top of that you called Evan 'Tiny Tim' and pretended to have sex with me on stage and said something about me being the captain of your ship and how I can sail your ship all day and night."

"Oh my god," said Casey as he face became even redder.

Cappie put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "It's alright," he said continuing to laugh. "I actually found it quite funny."

"You would," said Casey as she leaned her head against Cappie's shoulder and continued watching the show, hoping she wasn't going to die from embarrassment.

* * *

After the show everyone went to a bar and had a few drinks and several laughs about Casey, Evan and Calvin and how they acted up on the stage. Evan was just a little mad at Casey about her comment about him but he got over it knowing Casey really didn't have control over what she was saying.

Later that evening Casey was sitting on the balcony of her hotel room just staring out into the ocean. After the crazy time she had at the hypnotist show she was in need for some relaxation. She was really getting used to the peacefulness the view gave her. She realized hadn't thought about her job situation or any of the other stresses in her life in the past couple of days and it was a good feeling. It was no wonder why her parents went to Maui a couple of years ago over Thanksgiving. She would take the beach and the ocean over cold and windy Chicago any day.

After a few minutes Cappie opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto the balcony.

"What took you so long to get out here?" Casey asked.

"I turned on the television to check the basketball game score," Cappie replied as he leaned against the railing and stared out towards the water.

Casey stood up and wrapped her arms around Cappie's waist from behind. "I'm sorry again for telling the entire world about our sex life tonight," she said with a small laugh.

Cappie also let out a small laugh. "It's alright," he said. "At least you weren't an idiot calling everyone Bob for some unknown reason."

"I actually think I know where that came from," said Casey as she let go of Cappie's waist and leaned on the railing beside him. "When Evan and I were dating we were talking once about our dreams and fantasies and he said he had a dream of being on the Price Is Right one day so I'm pretty sure that is where that came from."

Cappie laughed. "I hope he knows Bob Barker is no longer the host of that show."

Casey gave him a weird look.

"Hey, I had to watch something when I was home alone with no job when we first got to DC," said Cappie as he turned and smiled at Casey.

"Yeah, I guess I have to admit I caught the show a few times while you were off at interviews also," Casey admitted as she smiled back at Cappie.

There was a silence between the two of them as they each stared out into the ocean and listened to the waves crash against the shore.

"So Case," said Cappie without turning his head to look at her. "What are your dreams and fantasies?"

"That's kind of a random question isn't it?" Casey asked.

"Well it's obviously a subject you and Evan talked about," said Cappie. "The two of us have never really talked much about it."

"What are you talking about Cap?" Casey asked. "You know my ultimate dream is to be in Congress as a politician someday. I've told you that numerous times."

"Of course I know that," said Cappie continuing to stare out into the ocean. "But I don't really know any of your other dreams. What kind of house do you want to live in? Do you want kids? And if so, how many?"

"Whoa, where is all this future talk coming from?" Casey asked as she looked over at Cappie with a surprised look on her face.

There was a brief pause in the conversation.

"You know, I heard a quote the other day," said Cappie, still keeping his eyes straight ahead. "I walking on the beach and heard a guy say that no one can change a person, but someone can be a person's reason to change."

Cappie finally turned to look at Casey. She was caught a little off guard with what he had said and left essentially speechless in the moment. Cappie took Casey's hands into his and smiled at her.

"Case, you have been my reason to change," said Cappie as he looked into her eyes. "I may not know exactly what your dreams are in the future but the one thing that I do know is that I want to be a part of them. I love you with all my heart Casey and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Cap…." was all Casey could mumble as she watched Cappie pull a ring box out of his pocket.

And then she watched him clumsily drop it on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous," he said as he bent down to pick it up.

But instead he knocked the box further away from him and it went falling down several floors below him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," he said as he stood up and looked over the railing to try and see where it fell.

Casey couldn't help but let out a little giggle but quieted down once she sensed how upset Cappie was.

"Cap, that part doesn't really matter right now," said Casey as she took a step closer to him. "I think you were trying to ask me something?"

Cappie turned and looked at her as Casey gave him the most encouraging smile she could.

"No," he said shaking his head. "This was supposed to be perfect and my clumsy self had to drop the damn box. I'm going to go get it. You wait right here."

"I can go with you to help," said Casey.

"No, I'll be back in a bit, I promise," said Cappie as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Well I'll be waiting patiently," said Casey as she leaned in for another kiss.

And with that Cappie ran back into the hotel room and out the door as fast as he could; hoping he could find the ring quickly and get back to what he was really trying to do.

* * *

_**A/N: So did you get all excited about Cappie's proposal and then instantly feel bad for him? Poor Cappie. **_

_**I'm so glad to hear that you guys liked the Cappie/Evan scene the last chapter and hopefully this one gave you guys a few laughs too. **_

_**Review to let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Casey woke up the next morning to her phone ringing next to her. It took her a few seconds to wake up and realize what was happening but she eventually reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello," she said in a tired voice.

"Hey Case," said Ashleigh. "I was just making sure you were up. We have to be over at Katherine's hotel room in less than an hour."

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up," said Casey in s soft voice as she promptly turned and looked at the empty spot on the bed next to her.

"Everything alright?" Ashleigh asked noticing Casey was a little distant.

"Long story," she said with a sigh. "I'll tell you about it later."

"OK, I'll see you in a little bit," said Ashleigh.

"OK, bye," said Casey as she hung up the phone.

She looked around the room trying to find any signs that Cappie had come home last night but didn't see anything around her. She waited up as long as she could for him to come back but eventually sleep overcame her and she went to bed. She felt awful about the events of last night. She could tell Cappie was nervous and dropping the ring several stories below probably just sent him over the edge. She could understand that he didn't come back due to embarrassment but she thought he would at least call her and let her know what was going on.

She stretched her arms in the air and slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day. It was there she saw the note taped to the mirror.

_Spent all night looking for the ring with the hotel staff and didn't have any luck. Promised Beaver I would help him out this morning. I promise we'll talk later. I love you. Cappie._

Casey took the note off the mirror and read it over again. She couldn't believe that he couldn't find the ring. But it was pretty dark out last night so maybe today in the daylight he will have better luck.

She sighed as she thought about if she was actually going to tell anyone what happened or not. She knew Cappie was proposing but he never actually asked the question. She then realized that she had already hinted to Ashleigh on the phone that something was going on so she had to tell her something. And then she thought about the big day ahead for Katherine and Beaver and she really didn't want to take any of the attention away from the two of them. So she decided the final verdict was to say nothing about last night. She would figure something out to tell Ashleigh and pretend today that the events of last night never happened. She had to do it for Katherine and Beaver.

* * *

Calvin and Heath were sleeping soundly in their bed when a frantic and loud knocking at the door woke both of them up.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Calvin asked.

"No, are you?" Heath asked.

"No, probably just some drunk person with the wrong room," said Calvin. "Just ignore it and they'll go away."

Both men turned over and attempted to go back to sleep when the knocking continued.

"OPEN UP GUYS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" came a voice from the outside.

"Is that…..Rusty?" Calvin asked as he got out of bed and went over to the door.

Heath sat up in bed as Calvin opened the door.

"It's about time you opened up," said Rusty as he barged in the room.

"I'm sorry, last time I checked people are still usually sleeping at this time of morning," said Calvin as he shut the door.

"Heath, you've got to help me stop this wedding," said Rusty as he sat on the side of the bed where Calvin previously was.

"What are you talking about Russ?" Heath asked.

"Beaver and Katherine are making a huge mistake," said Rusty. "This just isn't right. It doesn't feel right. They haven't been together long enough to be getting married!"

"Hey now, Britney Spears married that guy after dating for like one night," Calvin piped in.

"Yeah and she got it annulled like a week later," Rusty rebutted.

Both Calvin and Heath gave him strange looks for even knowing that bit of information.

"I was a huge fan of her when I was younger OK?" Rusty defended himself.

"They both seem really into doing this Russ," said Heath. "I don't think there is any stopping them. But why all of a sudden are you against it?"

"Do you still have feelings for Katherine?" Calvin asked in a serious yet joking manner.

"No, of course not," said Rusty matter-of-factly. "I just had some crazy dreams last night and all signs pointed to this being very wrong for them."

"What kind of dreams?" Heath asked.

"Well the first one was what Cappie was talking about before," Rusty replied. "Little Susie Smith was mad that her teacher got married and stole her parents gun and brought it to school and shot Beaver out of her jealousy."

Calvin couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Rusty, you watch way too much Law and Order: SVU," he said.

"And he freaking teaches kindergarten," added Heath. "If it were high school I would say that your crazy story may have like an inch of possibility but that's ridiculous to think that one of his kids would do that at their age."

"OK well the next one was more about Katherine," continued Rusty. "She got back to CRU and realized what a huge mistake she had made in marrying Beaver and did everything she could to get an annulment of it."

"Now that one is much more realistic," said Calvin. "But it seems like that's a risk that Beaver is willing to take. She already said yes to the whole thing which was surprising given the fact that she's so organized and all about planning things."

"Love makes you do strange things though," said Heath. "And they really do seem like they are in love."

"Fine, well the last one involves Beav's mom," said Rusty.

"What about her?" Heath asked.

"You know how close Beaver is to his mom," Rusty stated as Calvin and Heath nodded their heads. "She still calls him every morning to make sure he is up and out of bed. She's practically his best friend."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Calvin asked.

"In my dream she was devastated that she didn't get to see Beaver get married," said Rusty. "It completely changed his relationship with his mom and caused her to hate Katherine and it was just a bad situation."

"If his mom calls him every day she probably already knows and is OK with what is going on," said Heath.

"That's the thing though," said Rusty. "Beaver told his mom not to call him this week because he'll be out partying late and sleeping in late and he didn't want her to call and wake him up. And he came up with the idea about getting married while here in Myrtle Beach. It's possible that he just hasn't talked to her and she doesn't know anything about it."

"I've met his mom before though," said Heath. "The lady doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

"Well in my dream she was like the devil," said Rusty with an almost scared look on his face. "And there was no stopping her."

"Do you ever have dreams like this about me at night?" asked Calvin. "Because I'd be a little creeped out if you said you did."

"That's why I'm so freaked out about this," Rusty replied. "I've never had dreams about anyone but myself for the most part. And to have not one, not two, but three very vivid dreams about how this wedding can ruin Beaver's life has made me change my mind. We can't let this happen today."

"I don't know man," said Heath. "I think Beaver would be pretty heartbroken if he knew his friends were trying to break up his wedding."

"Have you talked with Cappie about this?" Calvin asked. "He knows Beaver more than anyone. Maybe he could help you."

"I've tried calling him like five times this morning and he isn't answering or calling me back," Rusty replied. "I think he's already with Beaver helping to get things ready."

Neither Heath nor Calvin knew what to say at this point. While they thought Rusty was overreacting a little bit, he did make some valid points.

"Can I count on you guys to help me?" Rusty finally asked.

Heath and Calvin looked at each other with concerned looks.

"It's not like what we do has to be a bad thing like telling Katherine Beaver cheated on her or something," said Rusty. "All we have to do is just find some way to make the wedding not happen but still keep their relationship intact."

"And do you have any idea how to go about doing that oh smart one?" Heath asked as he turned to look at Rusty.

"Well, not really," Rusty hesitated. "The only thing that has come to my mind is to like kidnap the minister for a few hours so he can't show up to do the ceremony."

"I'm not trying to go to jail here," Calvin rolled his eyes at Rusty.

"And I've spent like an hour on the phone with that minister the past couple of days," said Heath. "He's such a nice guy. I couldn't do that to him."

"Like I said, it was just the first thing that popped in my head," said Rusty. "But if the three of us put our heads together I think we can come up with something much better and less illegal."

"Looks like we have a lot of thinking to do," said Calvin with a sigh as he plopped down on the bed next to Rusty and Heath to think about ways to possibly ruin their friend's wedding.

* * *

Dale was up early as usual that morning and had been in the hotel gym for the past half an hour. There were a couple of random people working out when he got there so instead of sitting off to the side on one of the physioballs he elected to walk on the treadmill for a little bit. It took him a few minutes to figure it out but eventually he began walking at two miles per hour.

"You've been warming up for quite a while now," said the man on the treadmill next to him.

"Oh I'm not warming up," Dale replied. "Just going through my morning workout."

"If you want to see any results you should go faster," said the guy as he stopped his treadmill and wiped off his face.

"Thanks but I'm a firm believer in slow and steady wins the race," Dale replied as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Well if you ever change your mind and want a body like this," said the man as he lifted his shirt and showed Dale his six-pack abs. "Hit me up some time."

Dale immediately became uncomfortable with the man's comments but was relieved when he put his shirt down and walked away.

"Damn jock," Dale muttered under his breath as he continued to walk.

For the next five minutes Dale was lost in his thoughts. He and Laura had gotten into a little bit of an argument after seeing the hypnotist last night. She wanted to go and grab some drinks afterwards with her friends and he told her to go and he went back to the hotel and fell asleep. But she was very drunk and loud when she came home last night and woke him up. Words were said that he knew were not very nice but he didn't remember anything specifically. Eventually they both grew tired of arguing and just went to bed.

Suddenly the belt on the treadmill stopped moving causing Dale to lose his footing and grab for the handles to prevent him from falling.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Laura asked standing in front of the treadmill with the plug in her hand. He was so into his thoughts he didn't even know she was there.

"I should be asking you that question," said Dale as he stood up straight again.

"I saw you get up this morning and put on these silly workout clothes," said Laura. "Is this where you've been going every morning?"

"Yeah," Dale replied. "Is there something wrong with working out?"

"When it involves you, then yes," Laura replied as she plugged the treadmill back in. "I've been standing here trying to get your attention but you seem to be very lost in thought."

"Did you need something?" Dale asked trying to be as casual as he could.

"Yes, I want to know why in the hell you are here," Laura replied.

Dale sighed and looked at the ground and then back up at Laura. "I've been coming here to avoid you," he finally replied.

His answer caught Laura off guard because he saw her start to open her mouth and say something but she quickly shut her mouth once she processed what he had actually said.

"Being in close quarters over the past couple of days has been kind of stressful on me," said Dale. "I'm quickly finding out there is still a lot of things I don't really know about you."

"Like what?" Laura asked defensively.

"That you like to cut your toenails while sitting on the bed for starters," Dale replied. "And you're messy and you were really inconsiderate last night when you came home. I was asleep but you didn't seem to care at all."

"It's spring break Dale, you're not supposed to sleep much," said Laura as she gave him a snotty look. "And you were just as mean to me last night as I was to you."

"It really doesn't matter who is right and who is wrong anymore," said Dale. "What matters is that the two of us are having issues. It's really been getting to me the past couple of days and I'm feeling a lot less sure about things than I was before."

"Wait, like things between us?" Laura asked.

"Maybe," said Dale with a short pause. "I just don't know."

"Does this have anything to do with your infatuation with Casey?" Laura asked.

"No, this has absolutely nothing to do with her," Dale replied with a raise in his voice. "This is about you and me and whether the two of us are compatible enough to stay together."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Laura asked.

"No," Dale replied quickly. "At least not at this moment I guess."

Dale watched as Laura's face went from angry to hurt in a matter of seconds. He really didn't want to hurt her or anything. He just wanted to let her actually know the truth. He was having doubts and he wanted to make her aware of it.

"You know Dale," she said in a stern tone. "You just let me know when you make that decision then."

And with that Laura began to walk off, making sure to hit the five mile per hour button on Dale's treadmill as she passed causing him to quickly slide off and hit the ground behind him. She gave him once last glance as he sat up on the floor and then walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Casey met up with Ashleigh in the lobby of Katherine's hotel.

"Hey Case!" she said as she gave her a hug. "Are you ready for this?"

"I still think it's crazy they are actually going through with this," said Casey with a small laugh. "But I think it should be a good time."

"You seem like you're in better spirits then when I talked to you this morning," said Ashleigh.

"Yeah, I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night," said Casey. "I was just waking up when you called but now that I'm showered and ready I feel much better."

"Are you sure there is nothing else?" Ashleigh asked. "Everything OK between you and Cappie?"

Casey glanced at Ashleigh finding her question a little odd. Did she happen to know what was going on? Did Cappie already talk to her this morning?

"Everything is fine with Cappie and me," she only partially lied. "We were just up late, uh, studying."

Casey winked at Ashleigh who just gave her a strange look. "What are you talking about Case? You're not even in school."

Casey laughed. "Rusty never told you that studying is our code word for sex?" Casey asked.

"Ew, no," Ashleigh replied rolling her eyes.

"Well it is and that is why I was up late last night," said Casey who looked away from Ashleigh so she didn't have to lie to her face. She wanted so bad to talk with her about everything but there really wasn't any time. "Anyway, we should head up to Katherine's room."

"Alright," said Ashleigh with a sigh. "But you know I'm here if you need to talk about anything OK?"

"Thanks Ash," was all Casey replied as the two of them began to walk to the elevators.

They went up to Katherine's room in silence. Casey had this eerie feeling that Ashleigh knew what was going on but she didn't want to risk saying anything to her at the moment. Maybe before or after the wedding the two of them would have some time to talk about what was going on.

"Casey!" Katherine exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hey!" said Casey as she hugged Katherine. "It's your wedding day!"

"Come on in," said Katherine motioning for the two girls to come into the room. "I'm just getting a few last minute things packed up."

"Packed up?" Ashleigh asked. "Where are we going?"

"The salon of course," said Katherine. "Did you guys honestly think I was going to let one of you do my hair for my wedding day?"

Casey and Ashleigh looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"You two can get your hair done too," Katherine added. "They said they aren't usually very busy this early in the morning."

"Oooo, I love getting my hair done!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"Great," said Katherine. "Now can you help me take some of these things out to my car?"

"Sure," said Ashleigh as she grabbed several bags off the bed.

"Here are my keys," said Katherine as she handed them to Ashleigh. "Casey and I will meet you down there in a second if you don't mind."

"Um, OK," said Ashleigh with a confused look.

Katherine waited until Ashleigh left the room and then turned and looked at Casey.

"I wanted to get you alone for a second to ask you a question," she said to Casey.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"I know this whole wedding thing is really sudden and everything," Katherine began. "And as you probably already know I'm not going to have any of my family here to support me and well, you are like one of my best friends. So," Katherine took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

Casey's jaw dropped a little. "Oh my gosh," she said softly. "Katherine I'm honored."

"So is that a yes?" Katherine asked giving Casey her biggest smile.

"Of course!" Casey replied as she hugged Katherine.

"Great, now let's get going," said Katherine as she grabbed the rest of her things off of the bed, handed some to Casey and made their way towards the door.

Casey's cell phone rang just as the two of them were walking out of Katherine's room.

"It's Cappie," she said turning to Katherine. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes if that's alright."

"Sure," said Katherine. "Don't be too long though."

"I won't," said Casey as Katherine turned and walked towards the elevators. "Hello," Casey answered the phone as she set the things in her hands on a bench in the hallway.

"Hey Case," said Cappie in a very monotone voice. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Casey replied. "What are you up to?"

"Just helping Beaver out with the preparations," Cappie replied. "How about you?"

"About to head to the salon with Katherine and Ashleigh," said Casey.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. It was a feeling they were not used to and both were unsure of what to say.

"I take it you got my note this morning," Cappie finally said.

"Yeah," Casey replied. "Thanks for at least leaving that. I would have been worried about you if you didn't."

There was another awkward silence. Cappie finally spoke after several seconds.

"Case, about last night—"

"Let's just talk about that later Cap," Casey interrupted him. "It's really not the time."

"I just need to know that you're OK," said Cappie in a concerning voice.

"I'm fine Cap, why wouldn't I be?" Casey asked.

"Everything just ended up so awkward," Cappie replied. "I didn't know if you were going to be mad or hurt or whatever this morning."

"I'm not really sure what I feel right now," said Casey. "I just know that I want you to find that ring and continue where we left off. That's all."

"Really?" Cappie asked, a little more enthusiasm in his voice.

"Of course," Casey replied. "I love you Cap, you know that."

"I love you too Case," said Cappie. "And I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

Casey couldn't help but get a smile on her face at Cappie's last comment. Maybe he did end up finding the ring late last night or this morning and he was just waiting until after the wedding to continue with what he started.

"You just concentrate on keeping Beaver sane and make sure he shows up to this wedding," said Casey with a small laugh. "We'll worry about the rest later."

"OK," said Cappie. "I'll see you later then."

"See ya," said Casey as she hung up the phone.

Casey gathered the things off of the bench and went into the elevator and down to the first floor. When she got into the lobby her phone rang again. She looked down expecting to see it was Cappie again but was surprised to see it was Rusty. With all the stuff in her hands all she could do was hit the speaker button to answer the phone.

"What's up Russ?" she asked as she juggled the things in her hands trying to get the phone in a position so she could hear Rusty.

"I'm feeling uneasy Case," Rusty replied.

"Rusty, this is something you should be used to by now," said Casey. "Take an aspirin, drink some water and—"

"No, I'm not hungover," interrupted Rusty.

"Then what is going on?" Casey asked.

"I don't think Katherine and Beaver should be married," Rusty replied.

"Why shouldn't I be getting married?" said a voice in front of Casey.

She looked up to see Katherine staring at her with a surprised look on her face. Casey immediately felt her face get red as she dropped the things in her hands on the ground. Could this day get any worse for her?

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone. It took me a while to get motivated to do some writing and my grandfather also passed away recently so things have finally calmed down so I could get some writing done. Hope you liked this chapter. I promise I'll try to get the next one up sooner than I did this one! I'm not one to abandon a story so you don't have to worry about me never finishing it...it just may take me a little while :0) Please review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
